Elsword: Here come the Eversors
by TheRaichux3
Summary: *Sequel to Elsword: Angels and demons* It has been months since the war between angels and demons ended. Peace was regained. Until one day, A family called the Eversors attack. They start using spells on demons that make them become evil. The Elgang must defeat them before the whole world itself is destroyed. Rated T for fighting scenes and character death. OCs included. Parings!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

It was morning time in the land of Elrios. Peace had finally returned, and all was good again. Many months had passed ever since the war between angels and demons. The morning sky is completely clear, but the sun had not risen yet. In a col-de-sac, in between lives a red haired boy named Elsword. Elsword is a special boy, because he is a demon. He has demon powers, magic powers, and is a excellent swordsman. He stays in a girl's former house, a girl who is dead. The girl's name is Aisha. She is dead due to unfortunate events. But, Elsword is not the only one who lives in her house. Many other demons, An elf, An angel, and humans live there all at once as well. Elsword walks slowly through a forest, in a white buttoned shirt, and blue jeans. He originally had a pony tail hairdo, but was cut to look like a Lord Knight's hairdo. He holds a sheathed blade in his left hand, The sheath having a silver look, with a red line in the middle of it for decoration. It was given to him by a half-Angel-Half-Human woman named Noah. Elsword and Noah are very close, and Elsword thinks of her as a mother. Elsword scratches his head as he walks through the forest, walking to school. The school in between Elder and Bethma.

"Hey Elsword! What's up?" He said, as if he was talking to himself.

"Uh, Nothing much. I have to go to school again. Can we talk in my mind? I don't want people to think i'm crazy." He said to himself again.

"Alright, Fine." He said again to himself.

"Thanks Aisha." He says. Aisha isn't alive anymore, but her soul lives inside of Elsword. They are a part of each other now.

**Elsword's POV**

"Hi Elsword." Aisha says to me in my mind.

"Hi Aisha." I whisper. I sigh.

"I wish i could see you in person." I whisper.

"But you can! Close your eyes and keep them closed." Aisha says. I nod and close my eyes. "Okay! Open them." She says. I open my eyes and see that i'm in some sort of... place. Everywhere else is just... White. I look down to see i'm on a white platform or something. It's as white as everything else, so it doesn't seem like i'm standing on anything at all. I look around the place to try to find something... anything. "I'm behind you, dummy." I hear Aisha say from behind. I gasp and turn around to see Aisha, in a white dress. Her long, straight purple hair gave me nostalgia of the days when she was alive. I gasp and hug her. Aisha chuckles.

"I haven't seen your face in such a long time..." I say. I feel a tear fall from my cheek. Aisha pulls away.

"Heh. Well i bet you didn't know that you could come here!" Aisha said. She turns around and puts both of her hands out. "This place is a zone that only you and I can enter." She explains. She turns her head at me. "You could say this is your mind..." She concludes.

"But Aisha, you didn't tell me everything about this fusion thing." I say. Aisha turns to me.

"Okay. Well..." She claps her hands. "There are good things and bad things about being fused together." Aisha puts her finger up. "Here are the bad things. Well, for you of course. One, I can read your mind. So no hiding private stuff with me, mister! Two, I can... how you say..Take the lead. I have the ability to control your body, if i wanted to. Remember when your eye right is red, that's when i'm in control! And, lastly, I can fall asleep. And If i fall asleep, then you won't be able to use your super demon eye. I hope you remember what that is, we haven't fought for a while." Aisha explains. I sigh.

"Yeah i do. A super demon eye is a special glowing eye that gives the user power, blah, blah, blah. Tell me stuff that i don't know." I say. Aisha puts her hands near her hips.

"Shush. I'm getting to that. Anyway, Here are the good things about us being fused. When you're knocked out or sleeping, I take control automatically. Not sure if it's good for you being asleep, uh, moving on! We're fused, so we can use each other's abilities. It's the reason why you used teleport at that time when we... You know." Aisha continues to explain I nod.

"Is that it?" I ask. Aisha nods. She puts one finger up in the air and gasps. Her eyes widen.

"Oh right! When you enter this zone, your body moves on it's own." She says.

"So i'm unconscious!?"

"Technically, yes."

"Well how the heck do i go back into consciousness!?"

"Close your eyes, il fix it." Aisha says. I close my eyes tightly. "Now open them." Aisha says. I open my eyes, and i'm back at the forest. I sigh out of relief, then see a tree that i'm walking straight into. I gasp and try to stop my moving body. I stop, but i'm too late. I hit the tree directly. I fall on my back and close my eyes tightly. I put my hands around my nose.

"Ugh! I hit my nose..! Son of a.."

"Mister?" I hear a little girl's voice. My eyes widen and then i close them quickly, trying to block out the light from the sun that has just risen. I open my eyes a little bit and barely notice the girl putting her hand out at me. "Do you need help?" She asks.

"I'm fine." I say. I lift up my upper body and put my palm in front of me, checking if i have a bloody nose. No sign of blood, so i'm fine, hopefully. I look over at the girl beside me. She has black short hair and hot pink eyes. She has a white jacket and a black undershirt. She has blue jeans as well.

"What're you doing here?" I ask as i get up to my feet. The little girl looks up at me.

"I got lost." She said. She frowns.

"Wow. Lucky for you i know the insides and out of this place. Want to come with me?" I ask. The little girl nods.

"Okay." She says. She puts her hand out at me. I think she wants me to... Hold her hand. I take her hand, and we start walking together through the forest.

"By the way, What's your name?" I ask. The girl looks up at me.

"My name is Caitlin." She said. I give her a warm smile.

"My name is Elsword. Nice to meet you, Caitlin." I say.

**Meanwhile... Narrator's POV**

A woman in a black robe and with the the hood on watches them walk away in the forest. She smiles, then grabs her black robe. She takes it off and throws it in the wind, revealing herself. The woman had short brown hair, and red eyes. She has a neon shirt that says 'forget you' in big red letters. She also has a blue skirt on and blue stockings, and a blue sheathed blade. She smiles as she sees Elsword smiling as he walks away.

"Go on and smile while you still can, Elsword. Cause you're going to absolutely hate what i'm going to do." She says to herself. She jumps onto a branch, and starts jumping to the next one, stalking both the little girl and Elsword.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword and Caitlin walk out of the forest together. Elsword lets go of Caitlin's hand and turns to her. He kneels on one knee to face her.

"Sorry Caitlin, but it's time we separated. You might want to go to your mommy and daddy now, i'm sure they're worried sick." Elsword says softly.

"My mother and father are dead." She says. Elsword's eyes widen, then he frowns.

"Oh. Sorry." Elsword said. Caitlin puts her head low.

"I don't know where else to go..." She says. Elsword sighs and gets up to his feet.

"Okay. I guess you can... hang with me for a while. But we're going to find you parents. Got it?" Elsword said. Caitlin nods. Elsword and Caitlin walk ahead. They arrive at the school. The school was a large building, with many students walking to it. There is a parking lot near the school as well. Elsword and Caitlin walk to the school entrance and go inside the school. The school was very large with a hallway ahead. The walls were clear and shiny. You could see your reflection. Same with the floors. Elsword and Caitlin walk through the hallway as other students with casual clothing on stare at them. They were not staring at him because of Caitlin; They were staring because of Elsword's sheathed sword. Elsword and Caitlin go to a hallway that has doors on each wall. Elsword stops walking at a door. So does Caitlin. Elsword crouches down to Caitlin."I'm going to go inside now. Can you stay here for... an hour or two?" Elsword asked. Caitlin nods. "Thanks Cait'. I'll be back." Elsword said. He turns and opens the door in front of him. He enters a classroom with students sitting on their desks, and a female teacher standing in front of them. They become silent as Elsword walks to an empty seat, sits on it, puts his backpack on the floor, and puts his sheathed blade next to his seat. He puts his feet on the table and sighs out of relief.

"Elsword, please take your feet off the table. This is not your house." The teacher asked. Elsword takes his feet off the table. The teacher claps her hands. "Okay Class! Today we will b-" A knock on the door is heard. The teacher walks over to the door, and Caitlin walks out of it.

"Elsword?" Caitlin asked.

"Awwwww!" The students scream. Elsword gets off of his seat, pushes the chair in, and takes his sword, leaving his backpack behind. He walks over to Caitlin and leaves the classroom with her. Elsword shuts the door behind them.

"What? This better be good." Elsword asked. Caitlin points at the hallway ahead of them. Elsword looks at the direction Caitlin is pointing at and then gasps. A woman is right in front of him. The woman had short brown hair, and red eyes. She has a neon shirt that says 'forget you' in big red letters. She also has a blue skirt on and blue stockings, and a blue colored sheathed blade. She also has a blue colored sheathed blade. Elsword could not believe his eyes. He had not seen Sasha in months. He was both happy, yet sad that she's back. Sasha used to annoy Elsword alot. She's number one in Elsword's most annoying list, and there to stay. Sasha smiles at Elsword and waves at him.

"Sup'." She says as if she only saw him just yesterday. Elsword's jaw drops.

"S-Sasha!?" He screams. Sasha winks.

"The one and only." She says. Elsword's eyes widen.

"You know that Daniel has been worried sick about you, right!?" Elsword screamed. Sasha closes her eyes and sighs. She turns around.

"Meet me at the roof. And tell Daniel i'm sorry." Sasha says. She walks away. Elsword sighs.

"Caitlin, do you want to come with me?" Elsword asked. Caitlin nods. She puts her hand up at Elsword, and Elsword takes Caitlin's hand. They both walk forward, into the hallway. The hallway was empty and quiet. One or two students with hall passes were walking in the hallways. Elsword and Caitlin find an upwards staircase in the hallway. They go up the stairs and keep walking upwards until they reach the roof of the school. The roof of the school was large, and has a very nice view of the sun. The sky was still clear. Sasha stands at the edge of the roof, arms crossed.

"Sasha, You don't look cool. Turn around." Elsword said. Sasha turns around and smiles at Elsword Her lips colored red due to lipstick. She had her hair tied into a pony tail as well. She begins to walk to Elsword and Caitlin slowly. "Who said i was trying to be?" Sasha said. She faces Elsword with a mischievous smile. Elsword frowns.

"I don't like that look of yours." Elsword said.

"Well i love that smile of yours." Sasha said with a wink. Elsword sighs.

"I don't remember smiling... Ugh, I'm not in the mood for your games. Why are your eyes red? I'm not even going to ask why your hair is tied up like that." Elsword said.

"What? Did you like brown eyes better?" Sasha asked. Elsword sighs.

"Answer my question." He demanded.

"Well that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Sasha." Elsword starts glaring at Sasha.

"Oh.. I love it when you're mad. You make the cutest face when you're frustrated." Sasha said. She smiles.

"Cut the crap, Sasha. What the hell is going on? Why are you here?" Elsword asks.

"Well... I'm here because i wanted to talk to you. Y'know. Say hi after I've been gone for such a long time? Anyway, I've decided that i'm going to play with you." Sasha declares. Elsword sighs.

"It's impossible to talk to you sometimes." Elsword said. He facepalms, then moves his hand away. "I'm not in the mood. Go to Daniel and tell him everything you've done till now. Got it?" Elsword instructed. Sasha shakes her head.

"Nah, I'm gonna play with you instead." Sasha said. She puts her hand out and summons a neon colored gun. Elsword's eyes widen.

"You wouldn't dare." He says. Sasha smiles.

"Yeah i would." Sasha said. Elsword lets go of Caitlin's hand. He turns his head to Caitlin.

"Cait'... Might want to step out of this." Elsword said. Caitlin nods and runs away to the staircase. Elsword almost completely unsheathes his blade.

"I'm seriously not in the mood. This better be a trick for your sake." Elsword says. He glares at Sasha as Sasha smiles.

"You have no idea how cute that looks, you glaring at me." Sasha giggles. "I love it." Elsword completely unsheathes his sword and slashes at Sasha. Sasha jumps away and starts giggling. She lands on her feet.

"Why are you doing this? Why would you want to do this?" Elsword asked. Sasha smiles again.

"That's for me to know..." Sasha points her neon gun at Elsword. Small particles of neon colored light gather to the tip of Sasha's gun barrel. It creates an orb of light. "And for you to find out!" Sasha concludes. She smiles wickedly. "Super soul shot!" She screams. The orb widens and is fired at Elsword. Elsword quickly blocks the attack with both his sword and his blade sheath, making an X shape. The orb starts pushing Elsword away. It pushes Elsword off the roof top. He starts screaming as he plummets to the ground. Caitlin walks back to the roof top from the stairs, her arms crossed. She walks up to Sasha.

"Nice shot, Sasha." Caitlin said. Sasha smiles, then winks.

"Thanks." Sasha said.

"Do you want another gun? I can make one for you." Caitlin said. Sasha nods. Caitlin uncrosses her arms and puts her hand out. Hot pink colored glitter appears around her palm. A hot pink colored gun appears to her hand. Caitlin grasps it firmly then tosses it at Sasha. Sasha catches it, then shoots at the air with both guns, trying them out. She starts spinning the guns around with her fingers, then smiles.

"That gun is easily bendable. And by bendable, I mean that you can change it to another weapon, if you want. I'm allowing it for now." Caitlin said. She puts her hand out, and hot pink colored glitter appears around the hot pink gun. Then the glitter disappears. Sasha puts the hot pink colored gun into the air and examines it.

"This is gonna be fun...!" Sasha said. Caitlin smiles.

"Yeah it is. He doesn't even suspect me too. I'm going to be an awesome spy. Adults are such dummies sometimes..!" Caitlin said. Sasha nods, and continues to spin around the guns with her fingers.

"I am so gonna kill everyone." Sasha said. Caitlin smiles again.

"Ever since our cousin... What's her name again..? Whatever. Ever since she used that spell that made you join us, you were... wanting to kill somebody really badly. But you know you can't kill anyone yet, right? If you do, we may gather some unwanted attention. Don't kill anyone just yet, okay?" Caitlin instructed. Sasha groans.

"Aww... But aren't we the Eversors? A family that's meant to kill and destroy? Ugh. Fine i won't." Sasha says.

"Coming from the one who denied this..." Caitlin teased. Sasha groans.

"That spell made me snap out of it, okay?" Sasha said.

"I'm going to go take the stairs and go down to join Elsword again. You better pretend you don't know me, got it? And if you're going downstairs too, don't cause any trouble, please?" Caitlin asks. Sasha stops spinning her guns and sighs. She summons her neon colored gun and puts her hot pink gun in her pocket.

"Okay." She said. Caitlin sighs.

"Why did you fix your hair and put red lipstick on? Totally unnecessary." Caitlin said.

"Cause i felt like it." Sasha said.

"Do you like Elsword?" Caitlin asked. Sasha shakes her head.

"No. I just like messing with him. Trust me, this is all an act." She says with a firm voice. Caitlin shrugs.

"Whatever. Anyway, i'm leaving. Remember, no causing trouble." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Sasha said. Caitlin starts walking down the stairs. Sasha sighs deeply, and her face starts turning red.

"Why does everyone ask me that? Is it... That obvious? Ugh!" Sasha runs to the edge of the rooftop. "Gotta get this over with." She says as she jumps off the rooftop.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword is on the floor on his back, groaning out of pain. He is behind the school now. Nothing but grasslands ahead. He lifts up his upper body and picks up his sword and sheath beside him. He gets up to his feet and sees Caitlin running up to him from his side. Elsword gasps and turns to her.

"Caitlin! Are you okay?" Elsword asks. Caitlin nods. Sasha lands right next to Elsword and crouches as she lands. Elsword is unaware of this. Sasha lifts her upper body up and smiles mischievously. She suddenly hugs Elsword from behind. Elsword's eyes widen.

"Get off me!" Elsword screamed. He attacks Sasha with his elbow. Sasha giggles and jumps away right before Elsword hits her. Sasha lands on her feet as Elsword turns to face her. Sasha grins as if she's having the time of her life. Elsword starts glaring at Sasha furiously. "I have a ton of questions for you... But i think I'll beat them out of you!" Elsword said.

"Aww..!" Sasha said as if she was looking at something adorable. "... So violent... You want to beat the answers out of me?" Sasha asked.

"Of course. Words don't seem to be working." Elsword said. Sasha sighs, then summons her neon colored gun. She puts her hand in her pocket and takes out a hot pink colored gun. She continues to grin at Elsword.

"Two guns?" Elsword asked.

"Yeah. Got a problem?" Sasha said. She dashes at Elsword. Elsword prepares himself. His eyes widen and he turns his head to Caitlin, just remembering about her.

"Caitlin, Get out of here!" Elsword screamed. Caitlin nods and steps aside. Sasha approaches Elsword and puts her gun in front of his face. Elsword looks over at Sasha and gasps.

"Bang!" She screams. She round house kicks at Elsword. Elsword blocks the attack with his arm quickly. Sasha keeps her foot in the air and points her neon gun at Elsword. Elsword gasps and jumps away from Sasha. He lands next to the school wall. He leans back against it. Sasha gasps and puts one hand near her right eye. Sasha smiles as her right eye slowly starts glowing orange. Elsword gasps.

"I-I forgot about your super demon ey-"

"Blink!" Elsword is interrupted by Sasha calling out her skill name. A red orb appears around Sasha and completely covers her. Then both the orb and Sasha disappear. Elsword starts looking for Sasha, turning his head left and right while keeping his astonished face. Suddenly, the red orb reappears in front of Elsword and Sasha comes out of it. Elsword gasps again. Sasha puts her hot pink colored gun in front of Elsword's face. Then her hot pink colored gun turns into glitter and disappears. It then reappears around Elsword's neck. A hot pink large ring appears and goes around Elsword's neck. part of the ring becomes stuck on the wall, chocking Elsword and restraining him. Elsword puts one hand on the ring, trying to take it off.

"It's no use. You can't get out." Sasha said. She smiles wickedly. She puts her neon colored gun against Elsword's forehead. Elsword's eyes widen.

"Caitlin! Run! Get out of here!" Elsword screamed. Caitlin doesn't move. Sasha leans close to Elsword's face and smiles. She moves the neon colored gun to Elsword's cheek. Elsword's eyes widen even more.

"What the heck are you doing!? Get away from me!" Elsword said. He turns his head away.

"I don't know. You tell me." Sasha said. She leans closer to Elsword's face. Elsword's eyes close tightly.

"Tell me what you're doing..!" Elsword demanded.

"You could say... I'm kissing you goodbye." Sasha said. She begins to close her eyes. Elsword gasps.

"Why!? Do you have some sort of crush on me!?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Elsword's right eye turns Red.

**Elsword's POV**

I feel myself lose control of my body. All i can see is from my right eye. Everything is red.. Oh no, Aisha must have taken control.

"Girl, you better not be trying to kiss my man! He's mine!" Aisha says. She's in control of my body. Fantastic. This won't end well. Why is Aisha talking like that anyway..? Sasha becomes astonished as she walks away farther than Aisha.

"You better back away! If i wasn't restrained...!" Aisha starts using my body to wail at Sasha. Sasha continues to walk backwards a bit. Sasha don't back away and shoot me now. Please. "Get over here! That's it, i'm teleporting over ther-" Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a blast of fire hits Sasha at her right side, sending her flying. Smoke fills the air. Aisha teleports me out of the ring that was restraining me and She turns my head to the direction that fireball was fired from. Two figures start walking through the smoke, coming closer to us. Who ever these people are... I hope they're on our side. The smoke clears and reveals... My sister! And some other dude with a black hoodie and the hood on, and a purple skull in the middle of it. He had blue jeans as well and he had his hands in his pockets. His hood covered his face, so I couldn't really see him well. At least i know he's a guy. Elesis is back! She's back! She's the one who fired that blast of fire! Her outfit... It's the basic outfit for... For...!

"A Blazing Heart." I hear Aisha say in my mind. Yeah... A blazing heart...! Amazing! I never knew such a feat would have been possible! I only heard stories about it, But i never knew that my sister would be able to do that! She's the best! I feel myself regain control of my body. Everything that i see is back to it's original color. I beam at Elesis.

"Elesis!" I scream. Elesis waves at me.

"Sup'. I saw Sasha was causing you some trouble, so i decided to... teach her a small lesson. She'll be fine though. Anyway, what's going on? And who's that?" Elesis asked. She points at Caitlin.

"I don't know what's going on either." I say. I point at the guy next to Elesis. "Who's that?" I ask. Elesis scratches her head.

"Oh. This i-"

"Hey! Don't... Forget about me!" Sasha screams. We all look over to Sasha, who was a distance away from us. She gets up to her feet.

"Sasha! I still have questions! If you try to fight, Elesis and I are gonna kick your butt." Elsword said. Sasha groans out of frustration.

"Ugh..! I was so close! I don't think i can fight. Not now... Enjoy your victory! I'm leaving." Sasha said. She her hand out and a portal is summoned before her. "Thank goodness auntie taught me how to do this." Sasha said out loud.

"Auntie!? What the..! Don't you dare run!" I scream. I start running at Sasha. But it's too late. She goes inside the portal and the portal disappears with Sasha. I sigh.

"Just what is going on..?" I asked.

**End of Chapter 1**

**"Hah! Elsword! I'm the strongest now!" Elesis screamed.**

**"What? No way!" Elsword screams. The siblings glare at each other, flames ignite from their eyes.**

**"Hey Hey! Let me sort this out!" I say. I go in the middle of them and push them both away, separating them. "Elesis is technically stronger right now. The reason why is because she can control her demon eye on her own. Elsword, you actually needed help controlling it and you never learned how to do it yourself. If it wasn't for Aisha, you'd be out of control by now!" I explain. Elesis sticks her tongue out at Elsword. Elsword groans.**

**Well, Thanks for reading! Please R&R! **

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Maybe two weeks. **


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Guests

Chapter 2: Unwanted guests

In the ruins of a place that appears to be a desert, resides a castle, a large white castle. Inside, lived many half-humans-half-angels. Although it seems to be the human world, it is not. This world is the demon world. The demon world is where many other demons live as well, but are too mindless to do anything and wander the demon world. The angels had made their castle here because the angel world, which is up in the clouds, will not hold the castle, or anyone else.

"Ah... Finally, the castle is complete." Chung said, sitting in the ruler's seat in the castle. Chung is a half angel, like everyone else in the castle. He is the leader of the angels. He has the same outfit and hair for a basic Deadly Chaser. "So Eve, anything to say about the castle?" He asked. He looks to the right to see Eve, with a seat of her own. She is a special person coming from a special race, The Nasod race. They were created by humans, originally created in capsules. Until one day evil demons came and destroyed almost all of them. Eve was the only survivor. Eve, with the same outfit and hair for a Battle Seraph, nods.

"It's very nice." She said. The castle room they are in is very large. There were no lamps around this room because the white paint made it look like there was already light in the room. There were windows on the walls and the ceiling. Chung nods.

"Yeah." He agreed. Then, large doors in front of them open to reveal a black haired female angel with the same hair and outfit for a basic Sakra Devanam.

"Noah just left. She said she was going to live in Aisha's house." She said. Chung nods.

"I see. How is Aren doing? Is he in the castle?" Chung asked. Ara shook her head.

"No, He's in Ruben. I trained with him every day ever since that day when we faced... Him." Ara said She sighed. Chung and Eve knew that by 'him', She meant Ran. They defeated him months ago, but Ara did not want to remember it. It was the first time Ara felt useless. She did not want to feel like that again. There was a silence.

"Anything else?" Eve asked, killing the silence.

"No. Did you guys train ever since that day?" Ara asked.

"Not that much, we needed to focus on the castle."

"Oh. Okay. That's all for now. Bye."

"Thanks, Ara. Goodbye!" Chung said. Ara nods.

"No problem." She said. She smiles and turns around. She leaves the room and walks into a hallway with angels walking around. They all had white robes on. Ara smiles as she walks through the angels.

**Meanwhile...**

Two black robed figures with their hoods on walk through the desert of the demon world. One of them has a scythe on their back. The blowing wind carrying the sand goes around them as they continue to walk forward, through the sand.

"How much longer do we have to walk, Marie!?" One of them asked. This voice was a female's. The woman puts her arm in front of her face, trying to block out the sun. The other woman named Marie seems to be unfazed. She is also the woman with the scythe on her back.

"Not too far, we're almost there." Marie said. The winds start calming down, and the sand stops flying in their faces. Marie pulls her hood off to reveal her face. She had black long hair and aquamarine eyes. She has a black headband on with a skull on the left side of it. She also had a beauty mark on the right side of her cheek. Marie sighs."It's alright now, Jennifer," She said. "Take off your hood." The woman named Jennifer takes pulls off her hood to reveal her face. She has short silver hair with a double pony tail hairstyle. She has silver eyes as well. Jennifer continues to take off her whole black robe. She reveals to have white short pants and a white bikini top, both with flame decorations on them. She is also wearing a black vest on top of it, and is wearing bronze gauntlets with green gems on the back of them.

"It's hot." Jennifer said. Marie sighs.

"You're right. I'm gonna take off this black robe too." Marie said. She takes off the black robe to reveal a black dress with a skull on the right part of her waist. She reveals that she has high heels on as well. The scythe stays on her back as well. They arrive near the castle of angels. The castle did not look like there were any guards around. Marie and Jennifer stop walking.

"We're here! Yay!" Jennifer said. She jumps up into the air and raises her fist in the air in triumph.

"Let's go." Marie said. She starts walking ahead slowly. Jennifer follows. They start to go around the castle cautiously, checking for guards. They see a guard angel with a spear. This guard still had a white robe on, like most of the other angels. He/She was on the side of the castle. Jennifer nods.

"I'll take him out." Jennifer said. Marie nods. Jennifer claps her hands and closes her eyes, focusing. She then disappears, and re appears behind the guard. The guard does not notice her at all. " Psst! Behind you." Jennifer whispers. The guard turns around and gasps. Jennifer grabs the guard's face quickly and hits the wall with his/her head. The guard falls on his/her back, unconscious. Marie speed-walks to Jennifer.

"Good job, now collect his soul and lets go." Marie said. Jennifer nods and puts her fist out at the guard. The green gem on her gauntlet's back hand starts glowing, and a green orb comes out of the Guard's body. It is then sucked into Jennifer's Gem. Jennifer smiles.

"I wonder how we're going to use these souls.." Jennifer said. Marie shakes her head.

"Mother says we have nothing to worry about when it comes to that." Marie said. Jennifer nods and leans against the wall with her back. She slides to the edge of the wall and checks to see if anyone is there.

"All clear. Lets go." Jennifer said. Marie nods. They quietly walk ahead, backs against the wall. They see the main entrance to the castle and see a guard just walking out of the castle. He/She walks away from the castle. Marie and Jennifer walk inside the castle to see hundreds of angels walking around the castle. Jennifer puts her fists up, going into a fighting stance. The angels do not do anything and continue to walk. Some give her looks, and continue to walk. "Wait... Is the war over or something?" Jennifer asked. Marie nods.

"We're welcome here. Come on Jennifer, why else would we be here?" Marie said. Marie leans over to Jennifer's ear."Here's the plan. We'll kill them all one by one, isolate and destroy, okay?" Marie said. Jennifer groans and punches an angel in the face. The Angel collapses and other angels turn to Jennifer. Marie sighs. "I don't even know why i'm related to you...Fine, we'll do it your way." Marie said. She reaches over her back, where her scythe is, and takes it out. She swings it around with her fingers and gets into a fighting stance. So does Jennifer. Jennifer smiles.

"Bring it on!" She said. The angels behind them summon their weapons to their hands.

**Meanwhile...**

A male angel with a white robe on pushes through the large doors of the leader's room. Chung and Eve gasp.

"There are... Intruders! The others are fighting two people, and these two are strong... really strong! We need your help, sir!" The angel said. Chung nods and prepares to get off his seat. Eve puts her arm in front of Chung.

"Eve, I-"

"You need to learn how to trust them. They can handle it. I'll go myself. You stay here." Eve said. Chung sighs and sits back down on his throne. Eve gets up and walks to the exit. She leaves with the angel.

"They're fine... They're fine... I hope." Chung said. He sighs.

**Meanwhile...**

Marie and Jennifer continue to keep their alert up by staying in their fighting stances and standing side by side. Bodies of defeated angels were on the ground.

"This is a great warm up!" Jennifer said. She hops twice. "C'mon, Is that it!? I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Soon, Ara and Eve and an angel arrive and face the sisters. "Marie! Look! more punching bags!" Jennifer said. Marie nods.

"Yeah." She said.

"Look who we have here... Two..." Ara examines them both closely. "Demons here that don't know their places." Ara said.

"Hey, You don't know your places either! We're going to pound you both so hard, it's not even going to be funny!" Jennifer said. She smiles and starts punching her palm. Marie sighs.

"How did you know we were demons? We don't show any signs of being a demon at all." Marie said. Ara smiles. She puts her hand out and a small light appears near her palm. A spear that looks exactly like a basic spear for a Sakra Devanam, appears to her hand. She goes into a fighting stance.

"Lucky guess." She said. A blue light starts revolving near Eve's palm. Eve then summons drones that look exactly like basic drones for a Battle Seraph.

"You take the one with the spear, i'll take the one with... those robot thingies." Jennifer said. Marie nods and smiles a bit.

"Gladly." She said. She dashes at Ara. Ara prepares herself. The angel beside her screams and dashes away. Ara and Marie get into a deadlock. Ara starts glaring at Marie. Marie keeps her straight face. Eve stares at Jennifer as Jennifer waits for Eve to make the first move.

"Well!?" Jennifer screamed. Eve continues to stare at her. Jennifer groans.

"Ready or not, here i come!" She screamed. She begins running at Eve.

"Energy needles!" Eve screamed. Her hand starts sparking as she puts her hand out behind her. The sparking stops, and small lasers are fired at Jennifer. Jennifer starts dodging the lasers as Eve just stands there and watches. Then the lasers stop firing.

"My turn!" Jennifer screams. She starts dashing at Eve again.

"El Crystal Spectrum." Eve whispers. Jennifer starts screaming as she runs at Eve. Eve puts her hand out at Jennifer. "Amplify mode." Eve said. Jennifer raises her fist in the air, preparing to punch Eve. Eve's eyes widen. "Giga Stream!" Eve screamed. Jennifer stops running and gasps.

"Giga what...? Oh Cra-" Eve fires a laser in front of Jennifer's face. Jennifer quickly goes into a defensive position, making an X with her arms. She is pushed backwards by the laser's power. "Come on... Daddy gave you these gauntlets for a reason... These things are made for situations like this!" Jennifer quickly pushes herself to put both of her hands out. She starts screaming. The laser starts slowing down, and Jennifer gets pushed to the wall, one heel touching the wall. Eve puts her arm down and gasps. Her eyes widen out of astonishment. The laser had some how turned into a sphere of pure power. Jennifer starts breathing heavily, and then puts her head up. "I'm sorry! Is this yours!?" Jennifer smiles. "Don't worry, you can have it back!" She concluded. She sends the sphere at Eve. Eve gasps and puts her hand out at the sphere.

"Giga Stream!" She screamed. She fires another laser at the sphere. The sphere and the laser collide, and get a deadlock. Bright blue light illuminated the white castle. Marie and Ara look at the deadlock. Then they see that the sphere was going closer to Eve and becoming bigger and bigger. Marie gasps and her eyes widen.

"Zombie summoning!" Marie screamed. A large glitter is summoned from the ground. It digs its way through to the surface. It gets on its feet. Ara looks up at the large creature. She gasps. "Carry us both out of this castle!" Marie commanded. The glitter grabs Ara and Marie jumps on the glitter's shoulder. Ara screams as the glitter breaks through the wall and exits the castle. The glitter releases Ara and Ara falls on her back. Marie jumps off of the glitter and lands on her feet. She turns around. "That will be all. Goodbye." She said. She snaps her finger and the large glitter turns into black dust. Ara gets up and walks to Marie.

"Why did you command your big zombie friend to help me?" Ara asked. Marie sighs.

"I don't want you to die so quickly. I sensed the power in that sphere, it's not going to end well for your friend." Marie explained. Ara gasps.

"No, Eve!" Ara screamed. She starts to run to the castle. Marie's eyes widen for a moment.

"Chill of Death!" Marie catches Ara with the curved part of her scythe. She begins swinging the scythe around her, Ara with it. Ara screams. Marie then hammers the ground with her scythe, slamming Ara to the ground. Ara screams out of pain and lands on her back violently. Marie lifts her scythe up and puts it on her shoulder. "You're fighting me. Forget about them." She said. Marie notices that Ara's eyes are closed. She sighs. "Are you dead? That's disappointing." She begins to walk away.

"I'm..." Marie turns her head quickly. Ara begins to get up on her feet slowly, her clothes and face dirtied by the sand. Ara looks around for her spear and then finds it on the ground beside her. She reaches down and grabs it. Marie turns her whole body to face Ara. Ara goes into a fighting stance. "I'm not done yet." She said. Marie goes into a fighting stance.

"Good, i hoped you wouldn't go down so quickly." Marie said. "I haven't had a challenge in a while."

"Well this is going to be the challenge of your life!" Ara screamed. She starts running at Marie. Marie prepares herself.

"Rock Crash!" Ara tackles Marie with her back. Marie flinches. "Tiger Claw!" Ara screamed. Ara slashes at Marie twice. "Low Brandish!" Ara low kicks Marie very quickly. Marie flinches once more."Turbulent Wave!" Ara screamed. Ara begins plowing the ground with her spear, pushing Marie ahead of her. Ara quickly stops, and suddenly starts glowing yellowish orange. "Secret art!" She screamed. A glowing face that has a resemblance of a tiger starts glowing on Ara. "Fierce Tiger!" Ara screamed. Ara slashes at Marie for a final blow. Marie's eyes widen as she falls on her knees, then collapses. Ara starts breathing heavily. "I guess that was the last... challenge of your life." Ara said. She turns around and starts walking away. Suddenly, A purple aura erupts around Marie. Ara stops walking and turns her head. Marie slowly gets up to her feet.

"What?" Ara said. She turns around to face Marie. Marie's eyes are now both glowing purple. Marie starts glaring at Ara, she smiles, then starts chuckling. "You're not the same person i was fighting, are you!? Who are you? No... What are you!?" Ara screamed. Marie stops chuckling.

"Who i am is none of your concern. You could say... I'm a spirit. An evil spirit of course!" The spirit starts laughing. "Who would have known this girl would have been knocked out by the likes of you!? Whatever... But i am curious... why didn't you... Oh i don't know, kill her!?" The spirit asked. Ara shrugs.

"I guess you could say i owed her one. She did help me a bit by helping me out of the castle... So i spared her for now. Wait. Oh no! Eve! I'd stick around, but i have to go!" Ara turns around and starts running away. Marie flicks her fingers and a zombie glitter rises from the ground in front of Ara. It blocks her path. Ara slashes at it quickly and it crumbles away as if it was smashed rock. She then turns around.

"You're fighting me." The spirit said. The spirit starts walking to Ara slowly. It struggles to move Marie's body. Ara sighs.

"You don't know how to control a body right, do you?" Ara asked. The spirit is silent as Marie walks slowly to Ara. "While you slowly but surely walk to me, I have a few questions for you. I thought this whole spirit-living-in-another-body thing only was available to demons and their demon eyes?" Ara asked.

"Any spirit can make anybody in a possessive state." The spirit answered.

"Possessive state?"

"It's when a spirit and another person merge, and become one with each other." Ara gasps, thinking about Elsword and Aisha. She starts glaring at Marie.

"Is there any life threatening things about this!?" Ara asked. Marie nods.

"Yes... There is. The spirit can chose to kill the host's body slowly... And i'm doing it to this sweet innocent girl!" The spirit said. Ara gasps."And... If the spirit is strong enough, it can completely possess the host's body forever..." The spirit concluded. Ara starts glaring at Marie.

"You're never going to kill her!" Ara screamed. She gets into a fighting stance. "I won't let you!" Ara dashes at Marie. Marie quickly gets into a fighting stance.

**Meanwhile...**

Eve continues to fire her laser at the growing light orb. The orb starts touching the ceiling of the castle. Small pieces of debris and dust starts falling on the ground as the orb continues to grow. Strong winds blow through Eve's hair as the deadlock continues. The laser's light starts streaming away from the Orb, as the Orb stops growing. Jennifer quickly notices this and closes her eyes tightly. She claps her hands and teleports behind Eve. Eve does not notice Jennifer. Jennifer opens her eyes and pokes Eve's shoulder. Eve turns her head to see Jennifer right behind her. Eve's eyes widen.

"Hey there!" Jennifer smiles at Eve. She then pulls her fist to prepare to punch her.

"No...!" Eve screamed. Jennifer punches Eve in the face, canceling her laser attack. She is then sent head first into the orb of light. The orb starts shining brighter. Jennifer quickly turns around and ducks. She puts both of her hands on her head. The orb detonates, making a large explosion. It blows off the the roof of the castle.

**Meanwhile..**

The floor where the leader's room was began shaking. Chung jumps off of his seat, and crouches. He summons a helmet and a cannon that looked like the basic helmet and cannon for a deadly chaser. Chung quickly pushes through the main doors.

**Meanwhile...**

Large debris falls on the castle floors as the explosion fades. it leaves only a ring shaped piece of space, where Eve was laying. She was unconscious. Jennifer, who is buried in the debris, pushes her way through the debris and gets to her feet. She slowly walks to Eve.

"Well, this is a job well done." Jennifer said. She puts her fist at Eve, and the gem on her gauntlet's back hand starts glowing. A pink orb comes out of Eve's body, and is sucked into the gem. Jennifer smiles. "Yet another soul collected." She said. She turns around, and starts walking away.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Jennifer turns around to see Chung, standing on the debris. He still had his helmet on and his cannon. Jennifer smiles.

"Hey there!" She said. She winks at Chung. Chung is unfazed. He walks down to Eve and crouches down to her. He puts his hand on Eve's wrist to check for a pulse. He gasps.

"She should be waking up to my touch...! What did you do to Eve!?" Chung asked as he gets up.

"Nothing much, just... uh... I actually can't tell you. But i didn't kill her, promise!" Jennifer said.

"You Lie...! You did something to her!"

"We don't know if nasods even have pulses! Your argument is invalid!" Jennifer said. A tear falls down Chung's cheek.

"You killed her!" Chung screamed.

"No i didn't! I just took her soul!" Jennifer puts her hand out and a pink orb comes out of it. "See!? This is it!" Jennifer said. The pink orb goes back inside of Jennifer's gem. Chung starts staring at Jennifer, but through his helmet, he was glaring at her furiously.

"What are you going to do with it!? Give it back to her now!" Chung demanded.

"Uh... I can't exactly do that..."

"Why not!?"

"I can't tell you, remember?"

"I demand you tell me before i beat it out of you." Chung said. Jennifer sighs.

"We're going to fight anyway, so let's just cut to the chase here. If you win our little warm up here..." Jennifer starts jogging in place a little. She gets into a fighting stance. "I might tell you." She said. Chung prepares himself.

**Meanwhile...**

Ara and Marie face each other and glare at each other while trying to catch their breath.

"Darn it... I couldn't even touch her.. She's so fast. Thankfully she hasn't touched me either." Ara whispers to herself. Marie prepares to dash at Ara. Ara prepares herself.

"That's enough." A voice said. Marie goes back into a standing position and her eyes widen. "What!?" She screamed. "We're just getting started! Come on!" Marie falls to her knees and starts screaming. She puts both of her hands on her eyes. Ara goes back into a standing position, astonished. Marie stops screaming and puts her hands off of her face to reveal that her eyes were no longer glowing purple. She gets back up to her feet slowly. "I apologize for that." Marie said. Ara sighs.

"No problem." Ara said. Marie turns around and starts walking away.

"You're leaving?" Ara asked. Marie stops walking, turns around a bit and nods. She starts walking again. "Are you leaving your partner behind?" Ara asked. Marie stops walking.

"I don't care how she gets out, just don't kill her if you capture her." Marie said.

"Harsh." Ara said. Marie sighs.

"She'll be fine."

"Yeah i guess." Ara turns around and gasps. "Man we moved farther than I thought... I'm so much more farther from the castle..." She gasps. "Oh no! The roof! It's been destroyed!" Ara screamed. She turns and prepares to run to the castle.

"Will we be fighting again?" Marie asks. Ara turns her head at Marie.

"Yeah. Maybe. But not as enemies, but as friends." Marie sighs.

"I'd...somewhat like that." Marie said. She puts her hand out and a portal appears before her. She walks into it and she and disappears with the portal. Ara starts running to the castle.

"I'm coming Eve!" Ara screamed.

**Meanwhile... **

"You're stronger than i thought." Jennifer said, facing Chung.

"I think i won that little fight there. Now tell me!" Chung demanded. Jennifer points at Chung.

"I'd tell you, but i figure that after i beat you up, i'd explain everything to your unconscious body!" Jennifer screams. She gets into a fighting stance. Chung gets into a fighting stance as well. "Here I come!" Jennifer screamed. They start staring each other down, then they both dash at each other at the same time. Just when they were about to meet, Chung swings his cannon at Jennifer, but Jennifer disappears. Chung gasps and lets his guard down. He starts looking around for Jennifer. Jennifer suddenly reappears and punches Chung in the face. Chung flinches."Boom!" Jennifer screamed. Her gauntlet's gems start glowing. Jennifer pulls her fist to punch Chung again. Chung is sent flying. He hits the debris behind him back first, and collapses. He gets back up on his feet quickly and gets back into a fighting stance. Jennifer dashes at Chung. Chung swings his cannon at Jennifer. Jennifer blocks the attack. Chung starts furiously swinging his cannon at Jennifer. Jennifer holds her defensive position. She then grabs the cannon. Chung's eyes widen. Jennifer grabs Chung's cannon with both of her hands, then starts swinging it around in a circular motion. Chung is swung with it. Chung starts screaming. "Up, Up and away!" She screamed as she let go, sending Chung into the air. Chung quickly recovers in mid air.

**Chung's POV**

I'm going to destroy her!

"Gigantic Impact!" I scream. I fire a missile and i start rocketing to the ground. I land and create a small crater on the ground. Dust fills the air as i land. I start looking around for that girl.

"Over here!" The girl screamed. Her voice... It's so annoying.. i just want to rip her to shreds! The dust fades away as i turn to face the girl. The girl waves at me, as if she did nothing wrong... I'm going to destroy her..! I start screaming and running at the girl thoughtlessly. "Now, now! We're just getting started. You're good, really good." The girl said. I continue to run at her. She puts her head down so i wouldn't be able to see her face. I'd better get used to that, because as soon as i'm done with her she isn't going to have a face..! She puts her head up so i can see her face, but something is different about her... Her right eye is glowing orange. Is that... It couldn't be! I stop running.

"Is that a super demon eye!?" I scream.

"Let's play..." She said.

"Answer my questio-" She suddenly disappears. I look around. C'mon Chung, remember your training.. if she's not above me, below me, then...

"She's behind me." I conclude. I quickly turn around to see Jennifer. She punches me in the face as soon as i notice her. I flinch.

"Tornado Combo!" She screamed. She punches me in the gut, then, after a little while, she uppercuts me. Ugh... I can't do anything. I feel winds carrying me upwards as i am sent flying. Then, i suddenly see Jennifer above me. She punches me in the face once more, and i am sent flying downwards. I see a tornado as i fall. No wonder this was called 'Tornado combo'. Ugh... I land on the ground on my back with a big thud. The tornado disappears. The girl lands beside me and walks up to me. She sits on my stomach and says, "C'mon, You can't be dead yet!" She starts punching me in the face. I can't do anything... I can't move.. She keeps punching me and punching me, but i don't feel any pain.. it doesn't compare to the pain of my grief.. the grief over Eve... She killed her, and there's nothing i could do about it. nothing... at all... I feel my consciousness slipping. A tear falls down my cheek as everything goes dark...

**Narrator's**** POV**

Jennifer continues to punch Chung's helmet starts to crack.

"Come on! Get up, sleepy head!" Jennifer said as if she was a mother carefully trying to wake up her child. "It's time for school! Hold on..! I'll give you some fruit punch! That... Always helps!" She said. The helmet starts cracking more, then it breaks in half. "About time i get to see your handsome fa..." Jennifer's right eye stops glowing. The fist that she raised up in the air to punch Chung again goes down as her eyes widen. She sighs. "Not only you are kinda cute, you're crying too. Lame." Jennifer takes off one of her gauntlets and puts her finger on Chung's tear. She examines it. "Are you sure this isn't sweat?" Jennifer sighs again. "You're lucky i'm feeling merciful today!" Jennifer said. She gets off of Chung and leans up to a standing position. "I won't even take your soul either! How much nicer can I be?" She said. She smiles. "I deserve a little reward." Jennifer goes down to her knees and kisses Chung's lips. She pulls away and goes back on a standing position. "Now i feel much better!" She said.

"Hey!" Ara screamed. She stands on the debris around Jennifer and Chung. Jennifer turns around.

"Huh? Did my sister lose to you or something?" Jennifer asked. Ara shakes her head.

"No. You could say it was a tie. Anyway, leave or prepare to be captured." Ara said. Jennifer uses her pinkie to dig her ear.

"Don't worry i was just leaving." She said. She turns around and puts her hand out. A portal appears before her. She walks into it, and disappears with the portal.

"Thank goodness, i wouldn't want to fight her. It'd probably be hard to break it down to her sister if i accidentally seriously hurt her." She said. She sighs. Then after a while she notices Chung on the floor.

"Chung!" She screamed. She runs to Chung's aid by crouching down to him. Chung slowly opens his eyes.

"I blacked out for a moment. That girl kissed me." Chung said. Ara sighs.

"You lost, didn't you? Ugh..." Ara said. Chung looks away.

"I should have trained harder..." He said. He turns his head. "Maybe Eve would be alive..." Ara's eyes widen. She looks around and finds Eve's body on the ground beside Chung. She walks up to Eve's lifeless body. She crouches and puts her ear on Eve's chest to check for a heart beat. She lifts her head up and sighs. Her eyes suddenly widen once more.

"Eve can't be dead, that's impossible!" She turns to Chung. "She's immortal, right!? She only dies when you die, remember?" Ara said. Chung lifts his upper body up and nods.

"You're right." Chung said. He starts glaring. "But that girl... she did something."

"Who knows? But what we do know that Eve is still alive." Ara said. Chung nods.

"Yeah. Thankfully." Chung said.

**Meanwhile...**

A male demon with black hair and black eyes, black glasses and a 5oclock shadow beard, a white coat with a zipper and hood, a gray undershirt and black jeans walks out of Aisha's house. He holds a coffee mug in his hand with coffee inside of it. He stares outside at the trees and the morning sun.

"I wonder where Sasha is.." The demon said. He takes a sip of his coffee and walks closer to the center of the cul-de-sac. He sighs out of relief, enjoying the environment. Suddenly, a portal appears before him. The demon gasps and takes a step backwards. A black robed figure with a hood on that covered his/her face completely walks out of it.

"Hello, Daniel." The figure said. The voice was a female's. Daniel gasps again.

"How do you know my name?!" Daniel asked. The figure starts chuckling.

'You don't remember me? Well..." The figure puts her hands on her hood, preparing to take it off. Daniel gasps yet again. His eyes widen.

"You!" He screamed.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Next one might take a week or two. Sorry!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion

"So wait, lemme get this straight...This guy is... what?" Elsword asked as Elesis, Caitlin, and the man with a black hoodie and a purple skull decoration in the middle of it walked through a hallway the school. Caitlin continues to hold Elsword's hand. Elesis sighs and stops walking. The rest stop as she stops.

"I explained this to you twice. This will be the last time i'll be saying this." Elesis points at the man. "This guy's name is Nick. Nick!" Elesis answered angrily. "Do you get it!? Get that through your thick skull, Elsword!" She screamed. Elsword scratches his head and laughs.

"Sorry!" Elsword puts his arm down. "Why so grumpy though?" He asked. Elesis sighs again.

"I'm going to pretend i didn't hear that." She said.

"What can he do again?" Caitlin asked. Elesis groans.

"Not you too, kid..." She face-palms. "I'll explain everything to you all again. Nick here is a necromancer and a elementalist that can see the future. I found him while i was traveling, and his little friend told me to take him with me so I could teach him some moves. He also told me that Nick is mute, so he won't say anything to you or to anyone." Elesis explained. Nick pulls his hood, revealing his face. He has short white hair with silver eyes. He slowly waves at Caitlin and Elsword. Elesis gives a gentle smile to Nick. "Please ask your little friend to say hi, okay?" She asked. Nick silently nods. Elsword's eyes widen at the sight of her sincere, warm smile. Yet, it was a little fightening to Elsword; He didn't really recieve a smile from Elesis like that. He starts glaring at Nick a bit, out of a small bit of jealousy. Nick puts his hand up and a black spider comes out of his sleeve slowly.

"Hi." It said.

"This is Samuel, Nick's 'little friend'." Elesis explained. Nick puts his arm down and the spider crawls back inside Nick's hoodie coat. Elsword's eyes widen again.

"A spider? Wow. That's weak." Elsword said. Elesis glares at him. Elsword gasps a bit and puts his hands up. "That's the most awesome thing i've ever seen!" Elsword screamed. He starts trembling.

"Elsword, are you afraid?" Caitlin looked up and said. Elsword looks down at Caitlin and shakes his head quickly.

"What!? No, no no! Don't worry, Caitlin! Your big bro Elsword here isn't afraid of anything!" Elsword screamed confidently. Caitlin narrowed her eyes.

"Then why are you trembling," Elesis puts both of her hands up and makes a scissor gesture with both of them. "Big bro Elsword?" She bended her fingers each time she said something. Elsword sighs.

"I should get to class." Elsword said. Elesis nods.

"Yup. Want me to bring your 'Little sister' with me?" Elesis asked. Elsword sighs.

"Yeah. She's an orphan, so I suppose that she's gonna stay with us for a while." Elsword said. Elesis nods and puts her hand out at Caitlin and Elsword.

"C'mon Caitlin! We've got a bit of walking to do!" She said. Caitlin shakes her head.

"I wanna stay with Elsword." She said.

"Ha!" Elsword screamed. Elesis sighs.

"C'mon! Don't worry kid, i don't bite." She said. Caitlin doesn't move. "Don't cha' wanna play with me? We have candy back at our house!..I think." She said with a smile. Caitlin doesn't move. Elesis groans. "If you don't come with me I AM GOING TO**-**" Elesis starts spitting out curse words at Caitlin. Elsword's eyes widen slowly with his jaw slowly dropping. Caitlin's eyes widen slowly as well. So does Nick's. Elesis sighs deeply and closes her eyes. She opens her eyes and smiles warmly. "So, Do you wanna come with us now? I hope my little persuasion helped." She said. Elsword feels a chill go down his spine.

"Persuasion!? That was a threa-" Elesis walks slowly to Elsword and keeps the smile on her face. She leans up to Elsword's ear and starts whispering into it. Elsword's eyes widen and he looks down at Caitlin.

"Uh... Caitlin! Yeah! You should go with Elesis! Don't worry she's A-Okay!" He said as he trembled. His face had so much sweat on it that it was as if his face was splashed with water. Caitlin sighs deeply.

"You're weak." Caitlin said. Elsword gasps a bit.

"You don't have to be so harsh!" He said. Caitlin sighs. She lets go of Elsword's hand and crosses her arms.

"I suppose i can go," She said. "She can't be that scary." Caitlin walks over to Elesis and Nick.

"I won't be scary unless you push my buttons." Elesis said. Elsword sighs and starts walking away.

"The new Elesis is scary. Reminds me of Rena..." Elsword shivers. "But worse." He said to himself.

**Meanwhile...Daniel's POV**

"Diana!" I screamed. Diana still has that face of hers... She has a hairless head and silver eyes, just as i remembered. She smiles wickedly. "Surprised to see me?" She said with a small chuckle.

"Diana! What're you doing here!?" I asked. Diana sighs.

"You seem to have forgotten," Diana puts her hood back on and leaps into the air. "I hate small talk!" She screamed. I gasp a bit and unsheathe my rapier from my waist quickly. Diana desends to me, and I slash at her. Diana ducks quickly and looks up at my coffee mug. She quickly punches the coffee mug, destroying it. It shatters and the coffee mug's debris falls with the coffee itself. That was my coffee! I actually was enjoying it this time!

"You're gonna pay for that!" I scream. I slash downward at Diana. Diana dashes away, then dashes back at Daniel. Her whole body starts glowing pitch black, as if she was a shadow. I gasp. This must be... Shadow dash!? Diana approaches me and stops glowing pitch black. A black aura appears around her. If i recall well enough, her next strike's power will be doubled! I jump away from Diana. Diana kicks upward at me while i'm in mid air. I block the attack with my rapier quickly. The attack wasn't as strong as i thought it would be, thankfully. I land on my feet quickly. "Now it's my turn!" I scream. I put my sword near my waist. "Flame Sword Wave!" I scream. I slash upwards at the air, summoning a vertical flame wave at Diana. Diana starts walking to me slowly, as if she has nothing to lose. She walks around the vertical flame wave as if it was a small obstacle. I gasp. How dare she treat one of my spells... as if it's nothing!? I put both of my hands on my rapier. "Wind Slash!" I scream. I swing my sword at the air, sending a large gust of wind at Diana. Hah! Try and walk through this one! Diana quickly runs to a large tree that is conveniently behind her and jumps on it. She uses it as a platform to jump away. I turn around to see that she's on the rooftop of a house. If she wants to play like that..! "Ice Pillar!" I scream. I slowly lift my arm up into the air as a pillar of ice is summoned beneath my feet. It rises up and grows taller than the house that Diana is on. I jump to the roof where Diana is on and land before her. I turn and glare at her. Her face lowered so i cannot see her face. I can only see her lips. "Why not show me that face of yours..? Diana?" I ask.

"I like showing my face at the last moment... the very last moment when my enemy draws out their last breath." Diana explained. I chuckle a bit.

"Too bad, i won't be able to see that beautiful face of yours."

"Shut up and fight!" Diana dashes at me. I prepare myself. She lifts her arm up and reveals her dark green painted sharp nails. I slash at her, and she slashes at me with her nails. My blade meets her nails, and her nails are surprisingly sharper than i thought. We get a deadlock. I find it amazing how she has so much strength with just her fingertips.

"Now that i have your attention, I want to ask you some questions." I say. Diana starts glaring at me. "Why did you come that day to the demon hunter's HQ, say that you were Sasha's mother and were there to pick her up, just for her to come and say that she's not your daughter?" I asked.

"None of your business!" Diana steps away from me, breaking the deadlock. She then kicks at me. I dodge the attack quickly. She punches at me, and i dodge again. She back flips away from me. I put my sword out at her as she lands.

"Time to end this!" I scream. I turn my sword around, making the sword point to the rooftop. "Lighining storm!" I shove my sword into the ground, er, rooftop, and a lightning storm erupts from the ground. I can't really see what's going on, due to the fact that my head is faced down. Ugh... I can't continue this for long... the lightning storm continues. I sigh deeply and lift up my sword. That's enough... I'm sure that Diana was unable to dodge that attack. I look around for her. No sign of her anywher-

**Narrator's**** POV**

Daniel screams out of pain as he is stabbed in the back by Diana. Diana had used her sharp nails to stab Daniel with a paper like gesture. Diana pulls her hand away and Daniel falls to his knees.

"I...How..." Daniel drops his rapier as his eyes start to close. He collapses with a thud. Diana picks up Daniel with one hand, and puts the other hand out. A portal is summoned before her. She walks into it with Daniel, and disappears with it.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Uh-oh!**

**I'll get the next chapter done whenever i can. Maybe not Two weeks this time! You could say... 1-2 weeks.**

**Bye! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

Chapter 4: Plans

Even though there is no sun in the demon world, it is much darker deeper in the world and nobody knows why. The most fierce and violent demons reside here, and only the strong survive. In a wild-demon-free zone, a portal appears and Marie walks out of it. Marie sighs.

"You didn't need to take over for me." Marie said. Suddenly, both of Marie's eyes start glowing purple. She starts chuckling and smiles wickedly.

"Need to? Heh, I had to. You think this possessive state thing is easy!? It's much harder than you think. You should be thanking me!" One of Marie's eyes turn back to normal. "I had it under control.." Marie starts glaring at the air. "Oh, so going unconscious is probably part of your plan of 'taking care of the problem', huh?" Marie sighs. "Enough," Marie puts her hand on her face. "Mother will come any second now, and i don't want her seeing me talking to myself." Marie suddenly groans. "Why not? Does she not know about me or somethin'? Besides, you're not talking to yourself." Marie asked herself. Marie nods. "Ugh, just go." The glowing on Marie's eye disappears. Marie sighs out of relief and sits down on the sand. Suddenly, a portal appears before her. Marie gets up and takes a few steps backwards. Diana walks out of it while carrying Daniel with one arm. She tosses him, and he lands before Marie.

"Use the very same spell you used on Sasha," Diana demanded. "After that, i want you to find Ran, and use this spell on him. He's a shell of his former self at the moment." Marie nods and puts her hand out at the helpless Daniel. A black aura appears around Marie's palm.

**Meanwhile...**

Elesis, Nick, and Caitlin are quietly walking through the forest leading to Aisha's house. Elesis sighs.

"So, uh... Caitlin, want to tell us somethings about yourself?" Elesis asked. Caitlin turns her head.

"Not really." She said. Elesis frowns. She turns to Nick.

"So, Nick, how are you?" Elesis asked. Nick nods and smiles at Elesis. Elesis smiles back.

"As soon as we get home, a guy named Daniel should know everything about elemental skills, so you should be fine. But in the meantime, during breaks or something.." Elesis stares directly at Nick's silver eyes. Elesis blushes a bit. "Do you..."

"Aw, That's cute." A familiar voice interrupts Elesis. Elesis gasps and stops walking. So does Nick and Caitlin. Caitlin chuckles a bit as a smirk crosses her lips.

"Sasha!? I know that's you! Get over here! Show yourself!" Elesis demanded.

"Okay, if you say so." Sasha jumps down and appears, hanging on a branch behind Elesis. Oblivious, she does not notice. Nick gasps and points at Sasha.

"Okay, Okay, il say it! Jeez. 'Look out, Behind you!' Is what Nick is trying to say." Samuel said from Nick's wrist. Elesis gasps and turns around. Sasha quickly swings backwards and kicks Elesis in the face, sending her flying. Elesis falls on her back, then quickly jumps back to her feet. She starts glaring at Sasha as she lets go of the branch she was holding on to. Sasha smiles mischievously at Elesis.

"What's up? Surprised to see me?" Sasha said. Elesis nods.

"Yeah, surprised that you would be this stupid to come here," Elesis turns her head to Caitlin. "We'll handle this! Go hide!" Elesis instructed. Caitlin nods and walks to a tree. She just stares at it. "If you don't hide I WILL-"

"Okay, Okay, i'm hiding i'm hiding, Jeez, calm down." Caitlin walks behind the tree. Elesis gives Caitlin an angry look.

"Don't tell me to calm down you little... Ugh, i'll deal with you later." Elesis turns her head at Sasha. "Where was I..? Oh yeah, Why the heck would you come here?"

"This is all part of the plan."

"What do you mean..?" Elesis groans and summons her demon blade. She goes into a fighting stance. "You know what, forget it. You're obviously not going to tell me, so i have to beat it out of you." Nick walks over to Elesis silently and puts his arm out in front of her.

"Nick is trying to say 'i'll handle this'," Samuel said from Nick's wrist. "Oh yeah, he wanted his tone to be dramatic. Let me try this again." Samuel clears his throat. "I'll handle this." He said as dramatically as possible. Sasha sighs.

"Who the heck is this?" Sasha asked.

"This guy's name is Nick, the one who will defeat you." Elesis un-summons her demon blade. "His companion, who will or will not be revealed to you later, is translating for him." Elesis explained. Sasha nods.

"Alright then, so, uh, i'm facing him?" Sasha asked. Elesis shrugs and nods.

"Why not? It'll be a nice warm up. Besides, i haven't really seen Nick fight before."

"Warm up? You consider me a warm up?"

"At the moment, yes."

"I'll show you that i'm a force to be reckoned with!" Sasha summons a neon gun and goes into a fighting stance.

"Lets play. kid. Try not to get me bored, 'Kay?" Nick nods. He moves his fist near his face and grabs it with his other arm. A flame ignites around his arm and makes a shape of a blade. The blade grows longer than his arm and acts as a claw.

"Alright! Perfect choice, Nick! The flame sword!" Samuel said. Nick nods and dashes at Sasha. Sasha aims her neon gun at Nick and shoots at him. Nick deflects the bullets with his flame sword, as if his sword was steel. Nick approaches Sasha and slashes at her. Sasha jumps away and shoots at Nick. Nick stands aside from the bullet, dodging it. He then jumps up at Sasha.

"Soul bullet barrage!" Sasha screamed. She fires multiple shots at Nick. Nick starts to glare.

"Alright, Lets do it!" Nick starts glowing blue and dashes at Sasha while dodging the bullets fired at him with great speed. Sasha gasps and her eyes widen as she loses sight of Nick. Elesis, who is spectating, gasps as well. Moving very quickly, Nick stops dashing and stops glowing behind Sasha. Sasha, who is unaware, starts turning her head, looking for her target. She begins to descend to the ground. Nick moves his arm up, preparing to attack.

"Where did he go..." Sasha said. Nick slashes downward at Sasha. Sasha screams as she sent flying to the ground front first. She collides with the ground violently, leaving a trail of dirt behind her. Nick lands on his feet with a smile on his face. He slowly walks over to Sasha as Sasha slowly gets up. She turns around and glares at Nick furiously.

"I've had enough of this nonsense! Deflecting shot after shot...! Deflect this," Sasha aims her neon gun at Nick. Nick continues to walk slowly to Sasha. Light particles start to gather at the end of Sasha's gun barrel. Sasha smirks. "Soul cannon!" Sasha screamed. A laser is fired from her neon gun. Nick stops walking to Sasha and gasps. He jumps away from the laser. The laser passes through and destroys distant trees. They collapse one by one, like dominoes. Nick lands on his feet and turns his head to the destruction the laser left behind. He gasps then turns his head back at Sasha. He glares at Sasha as pieces of ice are summoned before him. Sasha gasps.

"Yo! Uh... Translator person! What skill is this?" Sasha screamed.

"...My name is Samuel. It's Ice shards. Go away meanie face." Samuel said from Nick's wrist. Nick puts his hand out and the large pieces of ice start breaking down to small pieces of ice. They are sent at Sasha as they are broken down. Sasha un-summons her neon gun and unsheathes a blade from her waist. She begins dodging some of them, and slashing at some with her blade. The ice shards turns into dust as they are slashed. Nick quickly puts his arm down as soon as the Ice disappears. He jumps at Sasha. Sasha quickly slashes the last ice shard fired at her, then looks up at Nick. She then gasps and covers her eyes. Nick was behind the sun as he jumped. Elesis gasps.

"Using the sun as a weapon! Great thinking Nick!" Elesis screamed. Nick puts his arm up in the air and slashes downward at Sasha. Sasha barely dodges it as she dashes away. Nick and Sasha glare at each other, then dash at each other. Their blades cross as they create a deadlock. They continue to glare at each other, then both jump away. Sasha starts breathing heavily. So does Nick.

"Okay, I totally underestimated you." Sasha sheathes her blade. Nick's eyes widen.

"Why are you sheathing your blade? This battle isn't over yet." Elesis said. Sasha nods.

"Yeah it isn't. But in a way, it never was. Ugh," Sasha sighs and starts standing on her tip-toes. She learns to the left, looking behind Elesis and Nick and looking at Caitlin. Caitlin starts shaking her head very quickly and mouthed the word 'run' Sasha sighs again and nods. "I thought you would be an easy one, but you're much stronger than you look. Yo, Elesis! If you're gonna train him, do it well." Sasha praised.

"Why are you praising him? I thought you were his enemy?" Elesis asked.

"I dunno'. I feel like it." Sasha said. She turns around and summons a portal before her. Elesis gasps.

"Oh no you don't!" Elesis puts her hand out at Sasha. "Blaze wing!" A fireball is fired at Sasha. Sasha quickly jumps into the portal she summoned and disappears. The fireball continues to charge foward and is about to collide with a distant tree. Elesis clenches her fist and the fireball detonates before it is able to touch the tree. Nick's flame sword disappears. Caitlin walks out of that very same tree and walks over to Elesis and Nick.

"Is it over? Did you win?" Caitlin asked. Elesis nods.

"Nick is trying to say 'Guys! She said this battle was part of a plan, so she must have been fighting us as a distraction! Let's go!' There Nick, you're welcome." Samuel translated. Elesis gasps.

"You're right!" She said. "Lets get a move on!" Elesis grabs Caitlin's hand and starts running. Nick holds still and closes his eyes.

"C'mon, Nick!" Elesis screamed.

"Wait! I want to go to the bathroom... You won't abandon me, right..?" Caitlin asked. Elesis groans and lets go of Caitlin's arm.

"Fine, but make it quick!" Elesis screamed. Caitlin skips to a distant bush with glee. Elesis stands still, waiting.

"Oh no, 'Sasha is still here!' is what Nick is trying to say." Samuel screamed. Elesis gasps and starts turning her head left and right, looking for Sasha. "Where!?" Elesis screamed. Nick gasps and opens his eyes. He quickly sprints to Elesis and tackles her. Elesis screams as they collapse together. "What're you..." Elesis said as Nick is on top of her. Elesis blushes a blushes a bit as they are face to face. Nick looks behind him, not paying attention to Elesis. "Nick.. Get off me!" Elesis tries to push Nick away. Nick starts to pin down Elesis with all of his strength.

"Nick is trying to say, 'Stay down! Trust me, Elesis.' Don't worry, He knows what he's doing." Samuel said. Suddenly, A neon colored laser passes by where Elesis was standing. Elesis's eyes widen.

"N-Nick! Y-You... you might have... saved my life!" Elesis said. She starts blushing. Nick turns his head to Elesis.

"Nick had a vision of the future, a vision of your death. He sees deaths all the time but sometimes, it's not one hundred percent true, but he tries to save their lives regardless. Some call him crazy, some call him a hero. The silent hero, as they say." Samuel explained. Elesis nods.

"Thank you, Nick." Elesis said. Nick nods and smiles. He gets up and puts his hand out at her to help her up. Elesis takes his hand and gets up to a standing position. She then kisses Nick on the cheek. Nick's eyes widen as he blushes. Elesis pulls away and smiles. "I owe you one." Elesis said. Nick nods, then gives Elesis a serious face. "Nick is saying, 'The laser came from that Sasha woman. She used the portal to stay hidden, then shot that laser at you. I think that kid tried to make you stand there was helping her.' Always the least expected, classic Nick, folks." Samuel said. Elesis gasps.

"What? Why would she want to do that? She's just a little girl. Why would she want to do that?" Elesis defended. Nick sighs.

"Nick is saying, 'Whatever, I'm keeping an eye on her.' Again, folks, classic Nick here." Samuel said. Caitlin walks out of the bushes.

"What's up?" Caitlin said. Nick gives Caitlin a suspicious look. Caitlin ignores him. "C'mon! What's with the silence? Lets go!" Caitlin said. Elesis nods.

"Right." She said. She walks over and grabs Caitlin's hand. Elesis turns her head to Nick, who is standing still.

"Nick?" Elesis asked. Nick nods and walks over to Elesis. They all start running through the forest. They soon arrive at Aisha's house. Elesis stands at the stoop and starts banging at the door. A male demon opens the door slightly.

"What!?" He screamed angrily. He gasps at the sight of Elesis. His eyes widen. "S-Sorry Elesis! Welcome back!" The demon said. He quickly opens the door all the way and lets Elesis in. The demon knew that when Elsword isn't there, Elesis is the leader. Elesis, Nick, and Caitlin walk inside the house just to see everyone talking at once.

"Quiet, Quiet!" Noah screamed. She had a white robe on and a pony tail. She stood out from the crowd, since everyone else was wearing red robes. Everyone continues to talk all at once. Some begin to argue. Elesis quickly walks to a couch and stands on it.

"Everyone!" Elesis screamed. Everyone stops talking and looks up at Elesis. "What the heck is going on!?" Lowe looks over to Elesis. Lowe has a red robe like everyone else.

"Daniel is gone. He went outside, some noise was heard outside and then...he just... Vanished." A demon explained. Elesis gasped.

"What!?" Elesis screamed.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Answers and new questions

Chapter 5: Answers and new questions

"You what!?" Diana screamed at Jennifer. Jennifer's eyes widen at her. They were in the deep in deserts of the demon world. Marie was still there with them; she was using corrupting magic on Daniel behind the two. Daniel's body has a purple and black aura around him and is being lifted into the air.

"I couldn't just kill him," Jennifer tilts her head down."He was crying."

"I don't care if he was having a emotional break down, you must kill your enemies!" Diana face-palms. "Where have i gone wrong with you!? You're always so merciful, just like your father. How I despised that man." Diana clenches her fists.

"Mom, did you hate dad?" Jennifer sighs deeply. "Were you happy when he was killed..?"

"Not at all, what are you talking about?!"

"Did you ever love him!?" Jennifer points her finger at Diana and glares at her. Diana narrowed her eyes and smacks Jennifer's face. Jennifer gasps. Marie turns her head at them and Daniel's body starts to descend. Diana turns to Marie and points at her.

"What are you doing, Marie!? Finish the job!" Diana demanded. Marie turns her head quickly and Daniel's body lifts back into the air once more. Diana turns back to Jennifer. Jennifer rubs the cheek Diana slapped.

"Don't you ever say that! Of course i did," Diana glares at Jennifer. "I'm sure your father would never want her oldest daughter to give back-talk to her mother! If you loved your father, you wouldn't be disrespecting me!" Jennifer lowers her head, looking depressed. "Don't you dare ever disrespect me again, or else i will have a suitable punishment for you! Do you understand!?" Diana screamed. Jennifer nods slowly. Diana sighs and turns to Marie.

"Marie, are you almost done there?" Diana asked. Marie turns her head at Diana and nods.

"Yes." She said. Diana nods.

"Good." Diana then turns to face Jennifer. " Jennifer, you, Daniel and I are going to strike and defeat and take the souls of two very strong opponents. They are experienced with killing people like us, and will not hesitate to kill us. This is a life or death battle, got it!? And no mercy. If you give mercy to them, so help me I will send you to the grave with your father. Do you understand?" Jennifer glares at Diana.

"You wouldn't dare to do that to your own daughte-" Jennifer is smacked by Diana once more. Jennifer screams and is knocked down. Marie turns her head at Diana and Jennifer and lowers her arm. Diana turns to Marie.

"Don't you dare stop!" Diana screamed. Marie gasps a bit and turns to Daniel's slowly descending body. She lifts her arm up once more and Daniel is lifted into the air again. She looks over to Diana and Jennifer. Diana starts screaming at Jennifer at the top of her lungs. Marie clenches her fist angrily and bares her teeth. Marie sighs a bit and lowers her arm slowly, bringing Daniel to the ground. The aura disappears. Marie turns around to face Jennifer and Diana. Jennifer had gotten up. Tears were in her eyes as she obediently stayed quiet. Marie clenches her fist again angrily. She lowers her head and starts glaring at the floor.

"Marie! Why did you stop!? I gave you one simple task, and if you screw it up you'll be in the same position where your sister is!" Diana snarled. Marie lifts her head up slowly to show Diana a poker face.

"It's done." She said. Diana smiles wickedly. Daniel gets up. His eyes were now red. He slowly walks to Diana and kneels down before her.

"We are going to go take two souls of very strong individuals. What are their names... Right.. Lime, and Speka. Marie! You will do what i have told you to do before. Go find Ran and use that same spell on him. It should revert him back to his old, evil self. Everyone! let's move!" Diana demanded. She turns around and puts her hand out. A portal appears before her. The three walk inside the portal and the portal disappears. Marie sighs and puts her hand out. A portal appears before her. She walks inside it and the portal disappears.

**Meanwhile...**

"Daniel is gone!?" Elesis screamed. Lowe nods. "Why didn't anyone go out to help him or something!?"

"We thought it was nothing!" A demon said.

"You all didn't even get your lazy butts up to save him!?" Elesis screamed.

"Yeah! Why didn't you go help him!?" A demon screamed.

"Me!? Why not you!? You didn't move either!" Another demon screamed. They all start arguing again. Elesis face-palms with both of her hands. "Ugh..!" She groaned. Rena and Raven walk to the living room and join the crowd, hand in hand. Rena is the only elf here that is living in this house. Raven is another demon. Raven is wearing a red robe as Rena is wearing green pajamas that have tree decorations on them. She rubs her eyes; She just woke up. Dark circles were under her eyes. Raven sighs.

"What the heck is going on?" Raven asked.

"David is gone and thanks to this guy he's gone!" A demon said. The demon points at another demon.

"Everyone, just calm down!" Noah screamed.

"What!? Me!?" The demon screamed. Noah groans. Rena stops rubbing both of her eyes and begins to glare. She takes a deep breath.

"Be...! QUIET...!" Rena keeps screaming until everyone stops arguing.

"Shut up..." Rena said. She closes her eyes a little bit, almost slipping into a slumber. Raven moves her a bit, and her eyes open right away.

"Let me sleep..." Rena said. Raven sighs again and lets go of Rena's hand. Rena quickly jumps on top of the empty couch.

"Now, Let's talk like civilized people. David is gone because none of you went to go help. It's all of your faults." Raven said. A demon groans.

"Fine, i was too lazy, i admit it." The demon said. Another demon nods.

"I was too." The demon said.

"Now that we've gotten that sorted out," Raven sighs once more. "We need to figure out where David is and how we can save him." Raven said. Suddenly, a knock is heard on the door. Nick slowly walks over to the door and opens it. Chung and Ara are outside the door. Chung has Eve in his arms, he holds her bridal style. Chung stares at Eve's face, worrying. They walk inside the house and right past Nick. Chung does not even look at Nick. Nick closes the door.

"Thank you." Ara said. Nick nods and smiles. Ara, Chung and Nick walk to the living room, where the crowd was. They push their way to the middle of it, where Elesis, Raven, Caitlin, and Rena were.

"Chung! Ara! What are you two doing here?" Raven asked. Ara shrugs.

"Oh, just because two sisters came in and completely destroyed the castle and defeated... say.. Everyone but us?" Ara explained. Raven gasps.

"Including Eve!?" Elesis asked. Raven nods. Caitlin smiles a bit. Nick stares at her and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Ara frowns and nods slowly.

"Yeah, Eve too. But the link thing that Chung and Eve have together means that Eve is still alive. But Chung here tells me that one of those guys took her soul." Ara sighs. Chung lays Eve down on the couch beside the now snoring Rena. Chung sits down beside Eve quietly. He starts rubbing Eve's head slowly.

"This Link thing doesn't really prove much. It only applies to Eve when Chung dies, right? She might be dea-" Raven said. Chung lifts his head up at Raven.

"I know she's alive, I just know it!" Chung screamed. Raven's eyes widen at Chung's sudden outburst. He then sighs, feeling a bit of empathy for him.

"Sorry about that." He said. Chung sighs.

"Its okay," Chung looks back down at Eve's face. "Sorry for yelling at you." Silence fills the room.

"Anyway," Ara said, killing the silence. "Chung and I fought the two. Believe it or not, one of them actually has a heart. I befriended her, I think. Maybe i can convince her to join us." Ara explained. Everyone but Chung, Caitlin, Rena and Eve nod. "I tried my best to analyze our threat. The one i fought had the skill level of a grade... B minus ranked angel or demon. The other one, by the looks of it was stronger. I'd say... A minus ranked Angel or demon. The A minus ranked one defeated Chung." Everyone but Chung, Rena and Eve gasp. "Only because Chung was blinded by rage to think properly. If he was calm, he could have won. Who knows? Maybe he'd defeat her easily thanks to Chung's prowess. Sadly, he was angry at that moment." Ara explained.

"We were attacked too. By Sasha." Elesis spoke up. Ara gasps a bit.

"Sasha? Why?" Raven asked. Elesis shrugs.

"Who knows?" Elesis sighs. "Oh, her eyes were red too for some reason."

"Red?" Noah said. She pushes her way through to the middle of the crowd. "Maybe she was brainwashed or something."

"Brainwashed? Whoa, let's not jump to conclusions here. She may be doing this willingly as well." Elesis said. "I always thought there was something a little off about that kid."

"We don't know for sure, but we need to do something." Noah said. Elesis puts her finger on lip, thinking.

"Guys! Suspicious looking person, Three O'Clock!" Lowe screamed. Lowe was looking out the open door. Ara sighs.

"Don't you see that we're busy here?" Ara screamed. Nick slides his way through the crowd and walks over to Lowe. They are both now near the door.

"Nick says, 'what is it?' C'mon, this better be good." Samuel said. Lowe gasps.

"He just spoke without moving his mouth!" Lowe said. Rena awakens and starts to stare at Nick with everyone else but Elesis and Eve. Elesis sighs.

"I'll introduce him. This guy's name is Nick. Nick is a elementalist, a necromancer and also mute. He followed me on my travels. Here's the most interesting part of him though, he can see the future. It can sometimes be wrong, but he can see people's deaths before it happens. He tries to stop them sometimes. They call hi-"

"Sorry baby, that's my line." Samuel interrupted. "Some call him crazy, others call him the silent hero."

"Don't call me 'baby', got it?" Elesis said.

"Well excuse me for trying to sound cool." Samuel said.

"That still doesn't explain how he's talking without moving his mouth." Noah said. Nick puts his hand out and Samuel crawls his way out of Nick's sleeve. A demon screams and runs out of the living room.

"Arachnophobia sucks, doesn't it?" Samuel said. "Don't worry i'm going away." Samuel crawls back inside Nick's sleeve.

"Now that the introduction is done and out of the way, what the heck is going on?" Samuel said. Lowe points to the door.

"A suspicious looking person is outside walking by a sidewalk. I think we should go over there and ask some questions." Lowe explained.

"We can't just skip to conclusions, that may be an innocent human being." Samuel said.

"What choice do we have?" Lowe said.

"The choice to sit and wait for them to act so we can stop them?"

"Yes, but we can't just-"

"What's with all the ruckus?" Ara said. She pushes her way through to Nick and Lowe. Nick closes his eyes and puts both of his hands in his coat's pocket. He sighs.

"There is a suspicou-"

"Yes i know," Ara interrupted the demon. "Let me see who it is." Ara walks to the door and looks outside. She gasps, seeing that the suspicious person was a girl. She has aquamarine eyes and black long hair. She is wearing a black headband with a skull on the left side of it. She has a beauty mark on her right cheek and has black She also has a black dress with a skull on the right part of her waist. Ara gasps, recognizing her. "It's that girl! Thats the one that i fought, the nice one!" Ara screamed. Everyone else but Chung and Eve look over to Ara. Noah walks over to Ara.

"You know for sure that's her? That may be a look-alike." Noah said. Ara nods.

"I know for sure thats her." Ara said. Noah sighs.

"If you say so," She said. A staff appears to her hand. The staff is silver, and has a blue jem at the top of it. has blades at the top and back of it, and has an axe on the front of it. "Allow me to.. invite her in." Noah starts to walk through the door. Nick puts his hand on Noah's shoulder, stopping her. She turns her head to Nick, and Nick shakes his head no.

"Oh my, Nick says he's going to handle it, without hurting her." Samuel said. Noah's eyes widen.

"That's the enemy, I really don't see how that's going to work." Noah said. Elesis walks over to them.

"It's fine, Noah. Nick has the tendency to completely amaze you." Elesis said. Noah sighs and un-summons her wand.

"Okay, fine. I'm watching her though. If i see her draw her weapon, i'm teleporting in and freezing her at that instant." Noah said. Nick nods and smiles.

"Nick says thank you." Samuel said. Noah chuckles a bit.

"Yup. Go on now, Nick." Noah said. Nick walks through the door and starts walking over to Marie. Everyone but Chung and Eve watch through the door. Nick approaches Marie and just moves his arms, as if he were talking. The rest watching are unable to understand what's going on.

"What are those two doing? Why is Nick moving his arms like that? Isn't he mute?" Rena said.

"Shhh!" Elesis said. She smiles. Nick turns to walk to the house, where everyone else was. Surprisingly, Marie was walking with him. Elesis's jaw drops.

"W-Whats going on!?" Elesis asked. Nick smiles at her.

"Nick is so smooth with the ladies," Samuel said. "I kind of admire him for that. Seriously though Nick, you have to teach me how to do that."

"Wait, are you saying Nick wooed her!?" Ara said. Her eyes widen. Nick scratches his head and blushes a bit. Marie chuckles.

"I guess you could say that," Marie looks over to Nick and smiles. "Huh, Nick?"

"How were you two talking to each other?" Ara asked. "Nick's body language told me that he was speaking, but he's mute."

"Us necromancers can make links with each other; We can read each other's minds." Marie explained.

"Oh." Ara said. Ara smiles at Nick. "Man, Nick! I never knew you had it in you!" Elesis's eyes close as she sighs loudly.

"Okay! Uh, you, person, we need to ask you some questions. Alot of questions. And if you don't answer them, you'll have to answer to my fist," Elesis's right hand ignites as she clenches it. She puts her fist out at Marie. "Got it?" She said. Marie shakes her head.

"Sorry." Marie said.

"What do you mean sorry?" Raven asked.

"I can't do that," Marie turns around. "I have to go run some errands." Marie puts her hand out. Noah prepares herself by summoning her staff. A purple and black flame appears around Marie's hand. A piece of paper appears to her hand as the flame disappears. Noah sighs, and un-summons her staff. Marie puts her hand on it as if she has a pencil in her hand, and a black and purple flame appears around it. A pencil appears to her hand and the flame disappears. She begins writing on the piece of paper she summoned, then leans over to Nick. She puts one hand on his shoulder and slides in the paper in his hoodie's pocket. "We should talk again some time." Marie said. She winks and smiles. Elesis groans a bit. She starts glaring at the piece of paper, and the piece of paper somehow catches fire. Noah gasps and glares at it. The fire disappears.

"We have no time for this, You're coming with us, now." Elesis said.

"Looks like in the end," Noah summons her staff once more. "I get to freeze her."

"Wait! Everyone!" Ara screamed. She runs over to Marie and Nick. "You can't just attack her! I'm sure with reason she'd tell us without any violence." Ara turns her head to Marie. "Right?" She asked with a smile. Marie stares at Ara with a blank face.

"I suppose." She shrugs. "I don't really care who wins anyway." Ara turns around.

"So this means you'll tell us everything you know!?" Ara beamed. Marie nods.

"I honestly don't see why not. Besides, i don't really like my mother. She hurts my sister too much. More than she thinks."

"Mother?" Elesis asked.

"My mother, Diana. I don't really know much about her."

"Diana...? Tell us everything you know, please." Ara said. Marie nods.

"Before you do, how do we know we can trust you?" Raven said. Marie sighs.

"I have no reason to lie." Marie said. Raven sighs.

"Okay, but one wrong move, and you're going down." Rena said. Marie nods.

"Go on, start." Lowe said.

"Okay, sure. We are the Eversors, a family wishing to destroy the world. Why? I don't know. Apparently, My sister and I were pulled into this." Marie said. She narrowed her eyes at Caitlin. Caitlin was glaring at her and mouthing the words 'traitor'. Marie looks back at Ara. "My mother, Diana, is pulling the strings and let my cousins into this as well." Marie sighs. "Diana, my so called, mother, killed my father when i was really young. I still remember it today and i never told anyone else but you all." Marie crosses her arms. "I remember when she made me read a book that had a evil soul in it." Marie closes her eyes. "Perhaps she did that so i could keep quiet and be obedient. I guess that was smart. I did know too much. Anyway, The soul failed to take me and I went into a state that is called a possessive state." Marie concluded.

"Possessive state?" Elesis asked.

"A possessive state is when a soul and a human are linked, and the human can use the spirit's abilities." Marie said. Raven gasps.

"You mean, the time when i had the power of nature... That was.." Raven looks over to Rena, who was by his side. She smiles at him.

"Yeah, i did. But actually, i gave you power before i died, Remember?" Rena said. Raven sighs.

"You're right." Raven puts his hand on Rena's shoulder and kisses her forehead. Rena blushes a bit. "Thank you." He said. Rena smiles.

"No problem." She said.

"Anyway..." Marie said, preparing to continue.

"I'm sorry, but can I see something with my sword really quickly?" Raven asked. Marie nods.

"Sure, what the heck." She said. Raven walks away from the crowd so he can have space. He unsheathes his a blade near his waist. The blade was similar to a basic blade of a Blade Master. Raven then swings his sword around elegantly and skillfully. Everyone else watches him with awe.

"Hyper sonic slash!" Raven screamed. He puts his blade near his waist and dashes forward, slashing the air. Leaves follow in Raven's wake. Raven turns around, seeing the leaves that randomly appeared. He smiles.

"I still have the power. I haven't fought in a while, but I've still got it." Raven said. He starts to walk back to the crowd. Noah slowly slides next to Rena, and starts whispering in her ear. Rena's eyes widen as she gasps, then she smiles mischievously. Rena nods as Noah slides away to face Marie. Raven walks back to the crowd and back next to Rena. "Please, Continue." Raven said. Marie nods.

"My mother made us do terrible things, like killing random evil demons and take their souls to give to her. And, making me use a corrupting spell that makes somebody have a reason to hate the world and want to destroy it,ultimately joining us. It also changes their personality a bit. They'll want to kill, kill and keep killing until everyone is dead. Also, a sign that a person is corrupted is by their eyes. If their eye color has changed, then they might be corrupted. " Everyone gasps but Caitlin and Nick.

"What!? Did you use this spell on Sasha!?" Elesis asked. Marie nods and sighs. "Yeah, In fact, My mother and sister are going with some dude named Daniel to defeat two people..." Everyone but Caitlin and Nick gasp. "What were their names... Speka and... Uh... Oh right, Lime." Marie said. Noah's eyes widen.

"What!?" She screamed. "I need to warn them, now!" Noah began to run off. Elesis puts her hand out at her.

"No! Stop! You can't just go by yourself!" Elesis screamed. Noah turns her head at Elesis. She sighs deeply.

"...I'm going!" Noah yelled. She turns around and teleports away. Elesis sighs.

"Ugh.." She said. She scratches her head.

"She'll be fine, unless they're still there" Marie said. "If she doesn't come back after one hour, you must go find her." Elesis nods.

"Okay. Anything else you'd like to spill?" Elesis asked. Marie shakes her head.

"I don't know much else." Marie said. Elesis nods and pats Marie's head. Marie closes both of her eyes.

"Ara was right for saying that you were the nice one." Elesis said. She smiles. "Thanks for making this easy, kid. You helped us alot." Marie sighs.

"Please get your hand off of my head." Marie said. Elesis quickly moves her hand away.

"Sorry." She said. Marie lowers her head.

"You remind me of how my sister always treated me like a baby," Marie sighs. "She changed ever since the day father was murdered. I miss the old her," Marie turns around. "I'm leaving now, forget you ever saw me, or else they'll have my head." Marie puts her hand out. A portal appears before her.

"Wait!" Ara screamed. "What's your name?"

"Marie." She said without turning her head. She then finally turns her head."People like you are strange," She said. She makes a very small smile. "But at the same time, intriguing." Marie turns her head to Nick, who was beside her. "Be sure to talk to me later." She said. Elesis glares for a moment, then sighs. Marie walks inside the portal. The portal disappears with her.

"Bye, Marie." Ara said. She turns around to the crowd. Rena quickly sneaks behind Ara and whispers in her ear. Ara gasps loudly.

"What!? Elesis has a crush on Ni-" Rena quickly covers Ara's mouth, interrupting her. Ara starts mumbling loudly as they both walk to the house. Rena starts chuckling loudly.

"Nothing to see here!" Rena said. One of Elesis's eyebrows go up in suspicion.

"Okay... Uh, guys? Want to eat something? We can force Elsword to make food for us when he comes in." Elesis said. Everyone nods.

"Sure!" Lowe said. Everyone but Caitlin walk inside the house. Elesis stops walking and turns to Caitlin.

"Are ya' not coming in?" Elesis asked. Caitlin shrugs.

"No, not yet. Give me a few minutes." Caitlin said. Elesis nods.

"Sure. Take as long as you need, kid." She goes inside the house. Caitlin starts running away from the house.

"A few hours is what i meant.." Caitlin whispered. She continues to run. "Marie betrayed us. Ugh...!"

**Meanwhile... Noah's POV**

I quickly teleport to the forest where Lime resides. If that girl was correct, then they both should be fighting them..! I gasp and put my hand on my mouth in horror, as i see Lime and Speka on the ground, and as a girl, with short silver hair and a double pony tail, a white bikini top and short white pants, puts her hand out. I quickly hide behind a tree and put my head out a bit, watching them. I see a person with a black robe... I can't see much else... I can only see two people. Where is Daniel!?... Maybe the one with the black robe is... Diana. And the other girl must be that other girl's sister. A green colored orb comes out of Lime's body and into the girl's left gauntlet. The very same green orb and a purple orb come out of it's palm as the girl turns to Diana. Diana takes the orbs. I gasp. Her power... it just increased! What..!? Did she absorb them!? Does this mean... Lime and Speka are...!? I hold my staff tightly, trying to hold in my rage. It can't be.. I can't sense them or anything..

"I know you're there, Show yourself!" Diana shouted. I gasp and pull my head. I close my eyes tightly.

"I'll give you the count of three," Diana said. I gasp a bit. "One," I hold my staff tightly. "Two," I start running away. "Three!" I begin to teleport away. I start to hear footsteps following me as i teleport. I start teleporting faster. I hate how limited the teleporting distance is...!

"Surprise, Lady!" I hear. I stop teleporting and gasp, seeing the same girl that took my friends, on the top of a tall tree's branch ahead of me. She jumps down and lands, facing me. She smiles.

"Yo, I'm Jennifer." Jennifer said. I sweat a bit and take a step backwards.

"Hi, Jennifer," I said.

"I'm going to kick your butt," She said with a smile. She punches her hand. "No hard feelings, though." She said. Suddenly, somebody lands behind me. I gasp and turn around, seeing Daniel. He... He really did come..! Does this mean..

"Daniel! Are you there!? Your eyes...!" I scream at him. Daniel gives me a evil smile.

"I'm going to have so much fun..! Murdering you will be a very nice warm up.." Daniel said wickedly. This means... That girl, Marie... She was right! She wasn't lying.. I go into a fighting stance.

"I suppose your third ally will come help you..?" I ask. Jennifer shakes her head.

"Nope. Just the two of us," She crosses her arms. "Besides, The both of us is more than enough."

"Kid, you're out of your league." I say confidently. "Daniel is probably much stronger than you are."

"In the end, you don't really know that," Jennifer goes into a fighting stance. "We're about to find out."

"Yes! Yes! Lets fight!" Daniel screamed enthusiastically. I shiver. Daniel would never say that, Ever. I clench my fists. I hope i was right about this Jennifer person about being weaker than i am, Even if i am right, this isn't going to be an easy fight. Theres no escape, You can do it, Noah!

**End of Chapter 5**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Next one will be in... A week or two, you know, the usual.**

**In case you don't know:**

***Fear of spiders**


	6. Chapter 6: Hidden power

Chapter 6: Hidden Power

**Noah's POV**

"Now!" I hear Jennifer scream. Daniel and Jennifer start running at me. They're on my front and back. I have to think fast! I turn around to face Daniel, who is running faster than Jennifer. He must be really excited to kill me. He quickly punches at me. I quickly grab his fist and begin to wave my staff.

"Iceberg!" I scream. I hold his fist tightly as my ice magic begins to take effect. Ice began to crawl out from his fist and at his body as Daniel screamed. I let go of his fist as his whole body is fully frozen. Now that he's taken care of...!

"Hey! Behind you!" Jennifer screamed. I gasp and quickly turn around to see that Jennifer is standing right behind me. I block Jennifer's fist with my staff quickly, and a small shock wave is heard. Theres no way this child is that powerful. I gulp as i am put into a deadlock. "You think you can scare me, freezing my ally like that!?" Jennifer screamed. I slowly smile at her.

"Chill out," I said. I had to say that at least once. Jennifer starts glaring at me.

"Oh hardy har, har. I know you think you're cooler than me, but you're the one who needs to chill! " Jennifer shouted. I back dash away from Jennifer and fire ice balls at her. Jennifer dodges some of them, then punches one of them. The ice ball starts shrinking into her gauntlet, as if it's being absorbed. It turns into thin air then disappears. I gasp. Jennifer then rubs her knuckle, as if she just punched a wall and is trying to rub off the pain.

"Ugh," She groaned. "What are these things made of? That was cold, Miss." Jennifer said. She grins at me. I continue to observe her. Does she enjoy this? I don't sense any killing intent from her strikes. Does this mean she doesn't mean to kill me? Or... I go into a fighting stance. Only one way to find out.

"C'mon, Kid! Give me everything you've got!" I screamed.

"I have a name you know!" Jennifer screamed as she stomped her foot down. "I even told you! Jennifer, Jennifer!"

**Meanwhile...**

Caitlin continues to run out of the cul-de-sac, and into a forest. She smiles as she runs past the trees. She turns her head around, just in case anyone is following her. Suddenly, she bumps into somebody in front of her and collapses. She groans as she sees that the one who she bumped into is Elsword. Elsword smiles.

"Trying to run away?" He asked. He crouches down a bit and puts his hand out at Caitlin to help her up. Caitlin gets up without taking Elsword's hand.

"Elesis threatened me again, so i ran off." Caitlin said. Elsword sighs.

"Did you do something to get her mad?"

"Not at all," Elsword narrowed his eyes at Caitlin. "Okay fine i did. I told her shes a b-"

"You're going to say something that you'll regret saying. Who taught you how to say that?" Elsword asked.

"She did," Caitlin said. "Y'know, that time when she cussed at me for not walking over to her?"

"Oh. When i see her i'll have to give her a piece of my mind." Elsword sighs again. "Say, do you want me to pick you up and carry you home? I mean, uh... If you want to."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because i said so."

"Why not? I'-" Suddenly, a maniacal laughter is heard. Elsword gasps.

"I know that laughter. I could recognize it from a mile away. Sasha!" Elsword screamed. The laughter becomes louder. "Show yourself!" Elsword unsheathes the blade near his waist.

"Finally! The final battle has begun!" Sasha screamed.

"Final battle!? What?" Elsword screamed. Caitlin gasps a bit and jumps away from Elsword. She lands on a distant branch of a tree.

"This isn't part of the plan at all... I hope Sasha knows what shes doing." Caitlin said to herself.

**Elsword's POV**

"Show yourself!" I screamed. I've just about had enough of Sasha. It's about time i gave her a piece of my mind! Suddenly, i hear a rustling sound behind me. I turn around to see Sasha with her back turned and her hair still in a ponytail hairstyle. She lifts her hand up in the air, and a neon colored orb is summoned on top of her hand. The orb turns into a gun, and it falls for Sasha to grab. Sasha turns around with a smile on her face. Her eyes are as red as her lips. I glare at her.

"Glad to see you decided to show up." I say. Sasha starts laughing at me. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"You," She taunted. "Just you in general."

"Enough of these games! Wipe that smirk off your face!" I screamed.

"Angry?" I glare at her furiously.

"You know what!?..."

"Elsword, you're losing your cool, calm down." I hear Aisha say to me in my mind. I lower my head and start taking deep breaths, I finally sigh and look back up at Sasha.

"I'm not going to waste time asking you to explain," I say. I go into a fighting stance. "Talking to you in general is truly a waste of time."

"That's right, Elsword! Give it all you've got," Sasha screamed. She unsheathes her blade near her waist and goes into a fighting stance. "This is your last battle after all!" I start running at her, holding my blade with both hands. I swing it at her, and she blocks it with her own. Sasha and I have a deadlock as she continues to laugh like a maniac. Seriously, what is wrong with this girl? She points her gun at me, and i gasp. Particles of light gather at the tip of her gun's barrel. I know this move...!

"No...!" I scream. Suddenly, the orb fades away slowly.

"Huh? Must be busted..." Sasha said. Phew, that was close. Totally thought i was dead for a momen-"Psych!" Sasha screamed as a small laser blasts me away. I fall on my back. Sasha starts laughing again. That laughter is starting to really get on my nerves...

"You're ruining everything, Elsword! You're not supposed to go down that easily." Sasha screamed.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Are you angry?" I silently get up to my feet and start running at the still laughing Sasha. I lift my fist up in the air as i ran at her. I punch her in the stomach. Thank goodness, it shut her up. She flinches and her eyes widen. She puts her hands on her stomach as she started walking backwards. I must have knocked the wind out of her...Good. She suddenly starts laughing again.

"Weak!" Sasha screamed. I start glaring at her.

"Do you think this is weak!?" I scream. I put my hand out and fire a fireball at her. She gets hit by it and is knocked away. She slowly gets up to her feet and continues to laugh.

"C'mon! Is that seriously all you've got!?" Sasha screamed. I start running at her without thinking. I start slashing at her multiple times.

"Flame Geyser!" I scream. I wave my sword and slash it below Sasha. Sasha flies up to the air thanks to my flaming geyser skill. I jump up into the air and start slashing at her. Then as a finisher, i slash downwards, sending her back to the earth. I land as i watch her land violently on the ground, leaving a trail of dirt behind. She starts breathing heavily, as dirt covered her body. She slowly gets up to her feet, and smiles.

"That tickles." She said. She starts coughing a bit. Shes lying, obviously.

"Why are you lying? Are you enjoying the pain or something?" I ask. Sasha shrugs.

"No, but i'm sure you're enjoying this. Elsword," She smiles again. "What if i told you where we're hiding? Where are headquarters is..?" I gasp and go into a fighting stance.

"Tell me everything you know, Now!" I scream. Sasha smiles.

"Thats the spirit, attack me with everything you've got!" Sasha said. She starts coughing a bit. I begin running at Sasha.

**Meanwhile...Noah's POV**

Jennifer starts breathing hard as i face her, not even breaking a sweat. She starts groaning at me.

"Can you please stop teleporting away right before I punch you?! It becomes so annoying!" I can't help but chuckle.

"I admit, this is kind of cheap, but anything goes in battle, Jennifer." I say. Jennifer glares at me.

"You're lucky i can only teleport behind you once! I mean, when i don't have my super demon eye activated.." Jennifer explained. I gasp. "In fact..." Jennifer's right eye suddenly starts glowing orange. Jennifer's face makes a sickening grin. "There, much better." She starts running at me. Her speed increased tenfold! I prepare to teleport right before she attacked. As she approached me, i begin to teleport, but just then, I am punched in the face right before i fully teleport away. I am knocked away. I land on my back with my eyes widened, astonished. This child's speed just beat the speed of my teleporting! That's impossible! She starts running at me, but slightly slower than before. I glare at her and quickly jump up to my feet.

"Frost Circle!" I scream. I wave my wand and a circle of ice balls spin around me. Jennifer stops and blocks the attacks. I notice this quickly.

"Blizzard Shower!" I scream. I wave my wand downward and ice shards start falling from the sky and at Jennifer for a follow up. Jennifer gasps and starts running away from it, dodging ice shards. I start gathering mana as this happens. Mist starts covering the air, i can't see a thing... "Magic Missile!" I scream. I fire a missile out of my wand blindly into the mist. It must be chasing Jennifer right now. She can't run for long. I put my wand up into the air. I'd use Frost step, but i can barely keep up with her. Time to pull out all the stops! "Blizzard Shower!" I scream. I put my hand out and ice shards start falling from the sky. I hold this skill for a while. I can't see Jennifer right now, but there is no way she can dodge this. I finally stop, and see that the ground before me is frozen. I start chuckling a bit. I think I over did it. I turn around to check for Daniel. His frozen body is still frozen solid, thankfully. I sigh out of relief as the mist slowly starts fading away. I start to see a bit more clearer... I see Jennifer's head, not frozen. My eyes widen. There is no way she dodged all of it. There is just no way. The mist fades away completely and i see Jennifer on her knees and her gauntlets on the ground. She took them off? Her gauntlets are also light blue for some reason.

"So cold..!" She screamed. She put her hands in between her legs to get them warm. Her right eye wasn't glowing anymore. I sigh out of relief. Thank goodness. She looks up at me. " I blocked almost all of that! I give up! you win! Just let me get warm..." She screamed. What? She blocked it? That's not possible.. I narrowed my eyes at her. But then again, she did manage to not get frozen. So she might have. This girl is very impressive. its also impressive how she managed to do it; its obvious that this has a downside to it, however.

"Tell me, how did you block all of that?"

"I used my gauntlets. Easy as that!" Jennifer explained. I chuckle a bit.

"I'm going to need a bit more of an explanation than that," I say. I crouch down to her level and smile at her. "Can you tell me where you guys are hiding?" I ask politely. She doesn't seem like she'd bite if i asked her this.

"Huh? I'm not supposed to-" Suddenly, I hear an maniacal laughter. I turn around to see that Daniel has thawed out. I gasp as my eyes widen out of horror as i notice fire spiraling around him. H-He... He must have used fire magic, theres no doubt about it!... I've seen fire from afar, and i thought i wasn't afraid anymore! A-All because i knew i didn't have to face it! But now...! I'm the only one here to fight that! I have no one here with me.. to help me with my fear. I take a step back and start trembling, staring at the most terrifying i have to face, fire.

**Narrative**** POV**

"What's the matter?" Jennifer asked. Noah ignores her and takes another step back. Daniel starts chuckling and starts walking slowly to the frozen Noah.

"I've forgotten how fire makes you feel," Daniel unsheathes his blade. He smiles at Noah. "Whats wrong... scared?" I shriek a bit out of fear and take another step back.

"Stay away from me!" Noah screamed.

"The Ice princess, Noah, is frozen in fear." Daniel laughs. "How Ironic."

"I'm not afraid.. I'm..!"

"Fearful, frightened, other terms of 'afraid', It's written all over your face, Noah." Daniel starts smiling wickedly at Noah. "You can't hide, or hide your feelings." Tears start running down Noah's face, as she starts running away. Jennifer gasps and watches her run away.

"Well, Jennifer? Go get her." Daniel said. Jennifer continues to watch Noah run off, then turns to Daniel. She shakes her head slowly.

"I can't do that, Daniel."

"What!? Why!?" Jennifer turns her head away from Daniel. She starts glaring and then faces him.

"Using somebody's fear against them is wrong. You should never do that, ever!" Jennifer shouted.

"You idiot. That is the enemy! This is war!"

"No it isn't!" Daniel glares at Jennifer furiously.

"If you get in my way, then i'll see you as a traitor!"

"Who said i was? I'm just letting her go!"

"You can't let her go!"

"I can and I will," Jennifer starts glaring at Daniel. "And that's final. If you disagree, then you're going to have to talk to my fists." Jennifer said. She goes into a fighting stance. Daniel starts laughing.

"Don't make me laugh, Wait, you already have." Daniel starts laughing again. "You don't even have your gauntlets on, Plus, they're too cold for you to put on. Right now you're way too weak for me. Give up." Jennifer continues to glare at Daniel. "Brave, but stupid. How sad, how such an naive girl has to be killed." Daniel goes into a fighting stance. Jennifer starts running at Daniel.

"Stop!" Jennifer immediately stops running and turns around. Daniel groans and unsheathes his blade. A black, hooded figure falls from a tree and lands on his/her feet. The figure pulls his/her hood and reveals themselves to be Diana. Diana shakes her head slowly at Jennifer. Jennifer frowns. "Daniel, you are dismissed." She said.

"B-But..!" Daniel lifts his finger up, as if he's going to say something else.

"Dismissed." Diana repeated. Daniel sighs. Diana puts her hand out and a portal appears below him. Daniel falls into it and disappears with the portal. Diana turns to Jennifer. "Now with you," She said as she narrowed her eyes at her. Jennifer flinches at her gaze. "I thought i strictly told you, no mercy. I'll deal with you later." She said calmly. with a flick of her fingers, a portal appears below Jennifer. Jennifer starts screaming as she falls into it and disappears with the portal. Diana jumps to a distant tree branch and starts jumping ahead.

"Time to find my next target.." Diana said.

**Meanwhile...**

Ara, Elesis, Rena, Nick, Chung, Raven, Eve, and The other demons stay in Aisha's living room waiting for Elsword. Eve lays on the couch, as the rest either stand up or sit down on the floor. The Elgang make a circle around the living room table, as if they were having a meeting.

"I wonder what's taking Elsword so long," Elesis yawns. "He should be here by now."

"What if hes being attacked?" Raven asked. Rena shakes her head.

"Doubt it If he was, he'd be able to handle it, i'm sure of it." Rena said. She looks over to Ara and nods slowly. She begins to smile as Ara smiles and nods as well.

"Hey, Elesis, uh, could you come with us to Aisha's room? Rena and I have got to ask you something, alone." Ara said. Elesis shrugs.

"Sure." She said. Rena and Ara giggle as they both run to Aisha's room with glee. Elesis follows them slowly. Ara and Rena arrive at Aisha's room and wait for Elesis to come in. Aisha's room had changed through the months. the purple bed sheets, bookshelf, and the TV near the bed were still in the same position, but now, there was a window next to Aisha's bed. The sun's light illuminated the room. Elesis arrives, then Ara shuts the door quickly. Rena sits on the bed.

"Come over here, Elesis, dear." Rena said. Elesis makes an suspicious face and slowly walks over to sit down with Rena. Ara runs over to sit beside her as well.

"Whats going on? Why are you guys smiling at me like that?" Elesis asked.

"Well, we noticed something. It's about..." Ara starts giggling.

"Well? Spill it!"

"We've noticed a small bit of jealousy from you when we were talking to that Marie girl." Rena said.

"Huh?"

"You tried to change the subject each time Marie talked about Nick." Ara added. Elesis looks away a bit, slightly blushing.

"I was just trying to get the information from her as quickly as possible."

"You were trying to get her off of him." Ara said, having a mischievous smile on.

"You didn't want her to have him." Said Rena, who had a mischievous smile as well. Elesis shakes her head.

"Nick can have who ever he wants, I don't care." Elesis said.

"Trying to hide your feelings? It's okay, no one else is here." Ara said.

"Just tell us everything, we won't tell anyone." Rena said.

"I don't have anything to hide!" Elesis screamed, flustered.

"Then why is your face red?" Ara asked. Elesis's eyes widen.

"It's adorable, red does really go with you, you know." Rena said. Elesis starts glaring at Rena.

"Why are you two asking me this!?" Elesis screamed. Rena puts her finger on her lips.

"Shhh! You don't want anyone becoming curious, do you?" Rena said. Elesis groans.

"Is this about that me liking Nick thing? I'm going to tell you now, i do not have a crush on him." Elesis said.

"Oh, Okay, but let me ask you this, when Marie gave Nick her phone number, why did it ignite in fire?" Rena asked.

"Does it represent your fiery hot rage against Marie for trying to steal Nick away from you? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Elesis, to go as low to try to burn that piece of paper." Ara said. Elesis's whole face starts blushing.

"What!? That could have been anyone's magic! besides, that doesn't prove anything." Elesis looks away. "Nothing at all."

"Who else would do that? Tell me." Rena asked.

"A demon? I dunno! But i'm telling you, that wasn't me."

"To prove it was you, i'll go downstairs and ask everyone." Ara gets up and starts to walk to the door. Elesis gasps and runs to the door before her, blocking it. Her whole face is red. Ara smiles.

"Whats wrong?" Ara asked.

"We can't tell anyone about this!"

"Why not?"

"B-Because..." Elesis looks away. She then turns around and opens the door. "I-I'm... I'm going to go check on Elsword!" Elesis screamed. She starts running away. Rena walks over to Ara.

"How stubborn." Rena said, shaking her head slowly.

"Oh well, when she comes back, we can ask her more questions, she'll have to admit it sometime." Ara said. Rena nods in agreement.

"Lets go back to the living room." Rena said. Ara nods, and they both start walking back to the living room. Rena sat back down on the floor next to the table with the others as Ara quickly ran to the kitchen.

"Elesis just ran away, what were you guys talking about?" Raven asked.

"We were talking about some stuff, and Elesis-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ara screamed. She runs to the living room. "Let me say it, Rena." Rena shrugs.

"Sure, if you want." Rena said. Ara smiles.

"Okay, so where were we? Raven! ask me the question." Ara asked. Raven sighs.

"What were you guys talking about?" Raven said slowly and in a lower, annoyed tone.

"No! Say everything that you asked Rena!" Ara demanded. Raven sighs.

"...Elesis just ran away, what were you guys talking about?" Raven asked in the same tone. Ara smiles.

"Well, Maybe she couldn't take the heat." Ara starts laughing. "Get it? Cause she's a Blazing hear-" Raven gets up and starts walking to Aisha's room.

"I need to go lay down, that failure of a joke hurt my...everything." Raven said. Ara's eyes widen.

"What? It wasn't that bad!" Ara screamed.

"Never do that again, Ara." Rena said.

"B-But.."

"No. Never again." Ara sighs and nods.

"Okay." She said.

**Meanwhile... Elesis's POV**

I start stomping through the forest. Why the heck would those two ask about that!? That's unnecessary! I was obviously trying to get information as quickly as possible, that's it! Ugh, the absolute nerve of them to ask me something like that! Next time i see those two, i'm going to throttle them!

"Somebody seems angry." A voice said. I gasp quickly and summon my demon blade.

"Where are you!? Show yourself!" I scream. I hear feet land behind me. I turn around to face this person. The person was a black robed hooded person. This also person has a woman's voice, so i can assume this is a woman. I start glaring at her.

"What do you want!?" I scream. The woman says nothing and dashes at me. I gasp and prepare myself. I slash at the woman, and the woman grabs my blade. She lifts the sword up and me with it. Wow, she's incredibly strong...She lifts my sword and then tosses it and me. I crash into a tree back first upside down. I slide down to the ground, landing on my head then collapsing on my stomach. Ugh... I start to get up slowly and I pick up my sword. I turn around and go into a fighting stance.

"If you wanna fight, bring it!" I screamed. Suddenly, i hear the sound of a portal appearing behind me. I gasp and turn my head seeing... That Marie girl walking out of a portal!

"Marie!? What're.." I've forgotten she isn't an ally. Ugh... I prepare myself. "Two versus one? Fine, Bring it." I say.

**Meanwhile...Elsword's POV**

"Why!? You've leaned into all the punches I've thrown, All the fire balls I've fired at you, you've ran into! On top of all that, you never even tried to defend yourself! What the heck!?" I scream at Sasha who is on one knee, trying to stay up. She lifts her head up at me and smiles.

"I thought you hated me, don't you enjoy beating me?"

"I... That's not the point here!" I start glaring at her. "Why are you doing this!?"

"I just need... One last hit... Then..." Sasha suddenly starts laughing.

"What the heck? One last hit?! Why the- I'm done." I summons my demon blade and start walking away. "If you're not going to defend yourself, or tell me anything, then theres no use to fighting you."

"Well i guess you'll never know where Aisha's body is." I stop walking and turn around.

"What!?" I scream.

"Yes... I know where it is." Sasha gets up slowly, then falls back to her knees almost immediately as i walk over to her. I crouch down to her, grab her shirt and pull her over to my face. She smiles at me mischievously as i glare at her.

"You're going to tell me where her body is, now." I demand. Sasha starts laughing at me.

"You're pitiful, attacking a beaten enemy just for answers, just goes to show you'd do anything to get what you want." Sasha said.

"What!?"

"You're a good for nothing, little weakling. You can't do anything by yourself. Thats right, somebody i know told me everything." Sasha starts chuckling. "You can't defeat anyone by yourself, i know you've noticed i let you beat me up to this point. I know you're tried to forget what happened at the battle with Ran. You were completely useless, and even in the end, when you said you would defeat him alone.. you didn't." My eyes widen. Shes... I..! I thoughtlessly lift my fist up.

"Shut up, just shut up!"

"Aw, struck a nerve? Is the 'widdle weakling Elsword angry?"

"If you don't tell me where Aisha is-"

"How sad, you want to know where Aisha is? you want everything to be the way it was, do you? This isn't a fairy tale, Elsword! You failed to protect your friends, and you've failed to protect Aisha!" I...

"Don't listen to her, Elsword!" I gasp, hearing Aisha's voice in my head.

"That's not true! I-"

"What're you going to do!? Say something heroic? Okay then, fine. Answer this first: Why did she come to assist you during the final battle? To cover up for your weakness, of course. If she didn't, you'd be just a crying mess, watching all of your friends die one by one!" She starts laughing at me again. "You are truly weak! Ran was right about you all along..."

"Shut up!" I scream. I prepare to throw a punch at her. Suddenly, i feel hands pulling my fist back. I turn around to see Aisha's transparent body, with a night gown on. She's the one pulling my fist away from her.

"Elsword, You have to stop this!" Aisha screamed. "She's wrong, you're not weak! If you were, you'd be dead by now!"

"You're right... but..!" I glare at Sasha. "She...Shes.."

"Are you agreeing with her!? Do you truly think that you're weak!?" I... I don't know what to think...

"Listen! Elsword! I don't think you're weak!" Aisha glares at me. "That time when you felt grief for your sister, you stayed strong! I've always admired that about you! And that other time when I died and came to fuse with you, you stood up and faced Ran!" My eyes widen.

"B-But..!"

"No! What i'm trying to say is, that each time you fell, when something pushed you down, you've never hesitated to get back up!" I gasp. Shes right... "If you hit Sasha right now, it'll only say that shes right!" I look away, then slightly lower my fist. I feel Aisha's grip softening.

"Well well well, the 'widdle weakling Elsword needed Aisha's help, huh?" Sasha said.

"What!? How did you hear us!? Theres no way you're able to hear us or know what the heck happened."

"I didn't. It's kind of obvious that you were though, you were saying stuff like 'you're right...but' and 'B-but...!' What, do you think i'm dumb?" Sasha smiles. "Then again, that's just like you."

"Shut up. You're wrong."

"Oh really? Then-"

"Just shut up!" I thoughtlessly raise my fist in the air.

**Narrative**** POV**

"No!" Aisha and Caitlin screamed at the same time. Aisha puts her hand out to Elsword, trying to grab his fist again. She is too late. Elsword already had already punched Sasha in the face. Sasha falls back, unconscious. Elsword starts breathing heavily and stands up. He starts glaring at the unconscious Sasha.

"Now are you happy!?" Aisha screamed. Elsword gasps and turns around to face the transparent Aisha.

"I..I let rage get the best of me.."

"No excuses, Elsword." Aisha said. She sighs. "I'm very disappointed in you." Just then, a dark purple aura covers Sasha's body. Elsword gasps and turns around. Sasha's body slowly lifts up into the air and turns to a standing position. Her eyes are still closed as this is happening. She opens her eyes, revealing her super demon eye. But, there was something different about it. This one has a pupil, a red vertical pupil. Sasha smiles wickedly, then starts laughing as the aura around her becomes stronger. both Elsword and Aisha's eyes widen out of astonishment.

"I'm..! i'm so much stronger than I imagined I would be! Ahahahahaa..!" Sasha's voice was being echoed by a very deep voice.

"What the hell is going on!?" Elsword asked. Sasha grins.

"Oh..I'll explain..." Sasha giggles a bit. "I'm put under a spell, a corrupting spell."

"Corrupting spell? What!?"

"Thats right, a corrupting spell. The main thing about this corrupting spell is that it changes your personality. It makes you constantly want to fight and kill, and the only thing that will stop it, is if the person's deepest desire, their biggest dream, becomes reality."

"Are you under this spell!?" Elsword asked. Sasha nods.

"Yes, yes yes! Bingo!" Sasha giggles. Her demonic laughter brings a chill to Elsword's spine.

"About this corrupting spell, theres a little side effect." Sasha smiles. "When the corrupted person is knocked unconscious, they are almost instantly brought back to consciousness, but with a vengeance. They gain more power, and won't fighting until the enemy is defeated or just plain dead. I added this extra boost of power with my super demon eye, which is why theres a pupil there," Sasha points at her super demon eye. "See?"

"Thats not possible...!" Elsword said. He gasps, then smiles. "Why are you suddenly telling me this? You weren't talking before." Sasha starts glaring at Elsword. "The only real reason why i'm telling you this is because you are going to die here." Elsword goes into a fighting stance.

"I won't let that happen, il never let that happen! I can't die here!"

**End of Chapter 6**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sasha

**Quick note: (This is for who ever read chapter 6 before my editing): Sasha was not supposed to say 'Noah told me everything' That makes no sense, and is a bad mistake in my part. I apologize for the possible confusion I caused. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Sasha

**Elsword's POV**

"I have one question for you, Sasha. And i hope that these words actually reach your ears," I point at her dramatically. "Who the heck told you this? I mean, about everything that happened in the battle between us and Ran? How do you know that Aisha and I are-"

"Sasha, Are you stupid!?" I hear Caitlin scream. What the heck? I turn around to see Caitlin stomping angrily to Sasha and I.

"Caitlin? What're you..." I point to a distant bush. "Get out of here before you get hurt!" Caitlin ignores me and walks to Sasha's face. Sasha gives Caitlin a confused face.

"Huh?"

"Do you know what that does to you!? If you keep this up for a while, you'll go blind! Maybe forever!"

"Blind!? Oh snap i forgot!" Blind? Well, I suppose thats a reasonable price for having such a powerful looking super demon eye.

"Uh... Sorry for interrupting, but whats going on?" I ask.

"Stay out of this!" Caitlin said. I shrug.

"Uh, okay? I guess. I don't want to get in the middle of whatever this is. After that though, you have a ton of explaining to do." I say.

"If you go blind, you won't be able to use your super demon eye, ever!" Caitlin screamed. I gasped. Wow. I... I don't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, won't do it again!" Caitlin continues to yell at Sasha. I shake my head, trying to remove my astonished face. I close my eyes tightly. I can use this as a chance.

"Aisha? Are you there? I've gotta use my super demon eye, fast!" I say. I get no answer.

"Aisha!?" I scream. Still no answer.

"C'mon, Aisha.."

"So you have to use your stupid super demon eye right? You want just do this all by yourself, and be a hero? Sure, go ahead, make my day." Aisha said with a angry tone.

"Listen, Aisha..."

"No. Since you think you don't need friends to be strong, and you want to be strong on your own, i won't help you. You obviously don't want our help."

"Aisha, I'm sorry, okay?" I get no reply. Ugh... I open my eyes to see Sasha, alone and clapping for me.

"Good job. Aisha must be really angry at you."

"Shut up." I start looking around. "Where the heck did Caitlin go?"

"You shouldn't worry about her, Its just us here. Hey, Are ya' gonna actually use runes on me?" I start glaring at her and nodding slowly.

"Yes, in fact, i will. I've been using fireballs because i didn't want to seriously hurt you, but now... I'm over it. "

"Awww! You consider me an enemy now? And you even cared about me? Just a little bit?" I nod slowly again. "That's cute, Elsword. But enough of this, time to have some real fun." Sasha smiles wickedly. "Ready to go?"

"You think every conversation we have is a game." I point at her. "You never took me seriously from the start!"

"Elsword, what did i just say?"

"Huh?"

"What did i say before?"

"What did i say before?" I mimic.

"I mean what i said before that."

"You said: 'Elsword, what did i just say?' duh."

"I mean..! Ugh!"

"Now you know how i feel."

"Shut up and fight!"

"Come at me."

"Gladly."

"Wait wait wait!" I scream. I start to grin as I drop my sword on the ground. "Dropped my sword." This is actually fun. I can sorta see why Sasha does this. Sasha starts groaning angrily and starts running at me. I grab my sword and prepare myself. I hope i was right when i talked to Elesis before we went into my school!

**Flashback**

"Elesis! That was so cool!" I screamed. Back there, when i said that, i remember being outside, in the back of the school. Elesis chuckles.

"Thank you, i got stronger through the days we were gone. What about you? Have you gotten stronger?" Elesis asked.

"Nah, i didn't train at all. Just rested."

"Why!?"

"Well, as long as i have Aisha on my side, i can do anything."

"If you say so."

**End Flashback, Elsword's POV**

Right now i don't have Aisha on my side. Ugh..! I knew should have trained! I've got to give it my all anyway!

**Meanwhile... Elesis's POV**

I start eyeing the person before me, and that Marie girl behind me. She puts her hand out and a scythe appears to her hand. Well, darn. I'm waiting for them to make the first move. They both dash at me at the same time, at the same speed. Looks like i can't do anything to one of them quickly while they're separated. They both jump in the air at the same time. I put my sword out above me horizontally and block both of their attacks at once. We have a small deadlock, then they both jump away. I'm guessing they were testing my strength? They both land and they both start dashing at me at the same time. They're like, in sync with each other or something. C'mon Elesis, think fast! Whats a skill i have that can get em' both at the same time...! Oh, Right!

"Burst Rising!" I scream. I wave my hand downward as four blazing swords are summoned on each of my sides. I hear one of them gasp. They both stop and jump away at the same time. Seriously, what is up with them? Its like they planned this or something. I turn to Marie. I'm guessing shes weaker than that cloaked lady. I put my hand out at her. "Blaze Wing!" I scream. I fire a large fireball at her. Marie lands and gasps, seeing my fireball. I turn around quickly to the cloaked lady. I start running at her, screaming. The lady lands, and faces me. "Wild shock!" I scream. I swing my sword at the lady, and summon a wave of fire at her. The lady jumps away from my attack quickly. Jumping, jumping, jumping! Is that all they're going to do!? She lands and gasps as the wave starts to reach her. She defends herself quickly as I smile. Then i see a shadow before me. It looks like that this shadow has a scythe or somethi- oh snap, thats right! I forgot about Marie! She might cut my head off! I gasp and duck reflexively. I look up to see that Marie is indeed behind me, and is about to slam her scythe right on top of me. This won't end well.

"Blade Edge!" Marie screamed. I roll away from her right before she does it, and then get on my feet. I run up to her and slash downwards at her. We have a small deadlock, then we withdraw our weapons quickly. Marie and I prepare to attack each other again. I have to be.. No, I need to be faster than her! I attack before she attacks me, and she flinches. I stab the ground and use my sword as a platform to roundhouse kick Marie away.

"Hows that? I learned that a while ago." I turn around quickly. Forgot about that cloaked lady for a second there. Theres no time to fool around. "Where are you, lady!?" I scream. I gasp, as I start to notice smoke filling the air. Wha..? Did i hit a tree or something? The smoke starts spreading as I start to lose my sight. I prepare myself for anything. I can't lower my guard for a second. I start walking backwards. Don't want to stay in one place. I dunno, Maybe I can escape. If i can't see them, then they can't see me. Then again... I won't be able to know where i'm going. I hear footsteps becoming louder and louder. They must be coming in close! I suddenly see Marie's face poke out from the smoke, and I gasp. I prepare to attack. I don't think i should use any more fire skills, don't want the whole forest going down!

"Found her-"

"Unlimited Blade!" I scream. I start attacking her with a barrage of slashes as she flinches and screams. I finish my combo with a downward slash. The power of my slash is so great, she flies away. Yeah, screw logic. I start breathing heavily, then start coughing due to the fact that i'm breathing in smoke. I finish my cough with a groan and cover my mouth. I prepare myself again for anything. I start coughing harder. I shouldn't be here... Suddenly, i feel a force behind me strike me from behind. Oh my goodness, i think it was a foot. I start flying upward really high front first. Who ever kicked me must be really, really, ridiculously powerful! I start screaming, looking down realizing that i flew above the trees. Holy potato! I can see my fire's smoke from here... Can't see the fire though. I look back up to see that Marie is above me, spinning her scythe in a windmill like motion. Well, i'm dead. She swings her scythe with the back part of it, and sends me downward head first. I crash to the ground with a thud, landing on my stomach. Ugh... My whole body hurts... I slowly try to get up, feeling my arms shaking with weakness. I start to breathe heavily, then feel the smoke enter my lungs and making me cough. I can't... breathe very well. I try to get up, but it's not working, my body isn't moving! Ugh... The smoke clears up a bit and i see the two of them walk to me.

"Start using that spell on her, now! Before she gets up." I hear the cloaked woman say. I gasp. Spell? Oh no, does she mean the corrupting spell? I can't.. I can't go down here. I can't be eliminated so easily, after all, what would Elsword do..!? I slowly start getting up to my feet. Marie and the woman gasp. I breathe heavily as I try to pick up my sword which was on the ground. I can't pick it up.. for some reason, my arms are too weak. I start glaring at the two, seeing Marie's astonished face makes me smile a bit, but i have to think quickly before they decide to attack me. I could use Ancient Fire and take them both out... Drat! I forgot! Elsword is still in this forest! Maybe even Caitlin! I cant use any skills, or else I'll put their lives in danger! I can't fight either. I know i'd put up a good fight but, I won't last long. I clench my fist.

"Hey, losers! You won't be able to catch me!" I scream. I start running away. Maybe, if i can somehow lead them to the others... they can help, I know they can! I don't know if i have enough energy to out run them, but i'll sure as heck try! I suddenly feel a force on my back. Another kick. I collapse on my chest, leaving a trail of dirt as i slid through the ground. I try to lift myself up with my arms as soon as i stopped sliding, but then I feel my arms shaking with weakness again. I fall back on my chest. I groan as i hear footsteps approaching me. Ugh! I might have to use that skill anyway! I use the rest of the strength I have left to try to get up, and I successfully get back up to my feet. I start breathing heavily as i watched them approach me. I'll have to use that skill.. I'm sure Elsword and Caitlin will be fine..! I clench both of my fists. I have to put everything i have left into this..!

"Ancien-" My eyes widen as I suddenly get punched in the gut by the cloaked woman. How did she...!? I feel the wind being knocked out of me. I can't breathe.. She slowly pulls her fist away and stands aside as i slowly fall to my knees. I use my arms to desperately stay up, but then, everything goes black...

**Meanwhile...Elsword's POV**

My sword and Sasha's sword clash. We have a deadlock for a brief moment, and then she almost instantly overpowers me. She starts attacking me as i defend myself. Her attacks are like getting hit by a train or something! Geez! Sasha slams her sword on top of me as I defend, creating another deadlock. I slowly start becoming crushed by Sasha's brute strength. I shouldn't be doing this..! If this keeps up, my arms will give out! I slide away from Sasha's sword and her sword hammers the ground. The earth below it is lifted a bit by the pure strength Sasha has. She glares at me and swings her sword at me again. I gasp.

"Counter Attack!" I scream. I defend myself. Sasha gasps as her sword swung into mine. Our swords collide, and Sasha flinches. I quickly slash upwards and she is lifted up into the air. I put my hand out and fire a Rune at Sasha while she is in the air. She gets hit by it, then starts to fall. I smile as she falls on her back. She jumps back up to her feet immediately, and sheathes her blade. She puts her hand out and a neon gun is summoned. Oh snap. Here we go. I prepare myself.

"Sasha! Don't you still have that other gun!?" I hear Caitlin scream. What? Other gun? Why the..

"Oh right! i totally forgot about it!" Sasha puts her other hand in her pocket and takes out a hot pink colored gun. "This could have been so useful in my last fight. Oh well!" Sasha instantly fires a hot pink laser out of the hot pink gun. I gasp and quickly defend myself. The laser collides with my sword. I start lifting it upwards very slowly. Is it me or did my sword get like, twenty times heavier!? I successfully lift my sword up. The laser is deflected upwards. I smile.

"Hows that," I scream. I point my blade at Sasha. "I thought you had to charge those lasers!"

"Not while i have my super demon eye activated." Sasha said.

"Well, you shouldn't use them! They're useless against me." Sasha shrugs and starts firing more lasers at me again. Darn it, i thought that'd get her for sure. 'Least I tried. The lasers' colors were both Neon and hot pink. I quickly start dodging them, and deflecting one or two. This is getting nowhere fast. I have to get closer to her! "Rolling Smash!" I scream. I put my sword up and jump at Sasha. I start spinning in a windmill like motion, deflecting lasers as i spun. I smash my sword at Sasha as I land. I can't see her right now, since my head is down, but i know i hit her. I look up to see that She had un summoned one of her guns and now has a grip on my blade. I gasp. She slowly lifts up her pink gun. My eyes widen. She isn't...

"Bye bye." Sasha screamed. She is! I start screaming and reflexively let go of my sword. A laser is fired at my previous position. I quickly kick her and she flinches. Wait... Can i use this skill without my sword?

"Fatal slap!" I scream. I slap Sasha's face, and she flinches again. I finish my combo with another kick, knocking her away and making her let go of my sword. It spins in mid air and lands, blade against the earth. I pick up my sword and get into a fighting stance, seeing Sasha starting to get up.

"Pft.. Hahahahahaha!" I give her a puzzled look as i watch her laugh hysterically. "Fatal slap without a sword, You're so bad, and stupid! You forgot about the dual demon blades you could summon!?" Sasha said as she got up to her feet. I gasp.

"Wh-What!?" Darn, shes right. I did. I was too focused on the fight to really think about them. Ugh.."Don't make fun of the name!" I scream.

"I don't care about the name, its just that you really slapped me!" She starts laughing again. "To think, you of all good people, slapping me like that, hilarious!"

"I seriously don't see how thats funny, but okay." I start running at her. She puts her finger up at me, signalling me to 'wait a second'. She starts breaking into laughter and falls to her knees. "It wasn't that funny." I say, looking away from her. I'm not about to attack a defenseless person, Sasha should be an exception, but still. I sigh, waiting for her to stop laughing. I wonder how everyone else is doing.. I look away and close my eyes.

"Aisha? Are you there?" I ask. No answer.

"Look, Aisha, i'm sorry for what i did. I appreciate what you did for me, and I love you. I went out of control in rage, and i hope you can forgive me for that soon."

"I'm not angry, i'm just disappointed. I won't give you any power or help you in any way until you truly realize your mistake." Aisha said. I gasp.

"What?"

"Thats final, Elsword. I won't be talking to you either. Goodbye."

"Aisha! Wait!" I scream. Theres no use.. I sigh and open my eyes. I turn my head back to where Sasha is... Or was. Shes gone? "Sasha, where did you go?" I start turning my head back and forth, looking for her. I get into a fighting stance, getting ready for anything. She could be anywhere.

"Do it, Now!" I suddenly hear. Thats Sasha's voice! I gasp and turn to see Caitlin, with her hands out at me. Theres a hot pink bright light glowing in the middle of them..! My eyes widen as the light glows brighter. I cover my face with my arm and look away from the bright light. I suddenly feel a foot kick me in the back and I collapse. I feel the foot push me down to the floor. The bright light starts fading away as i see Caitlin before me. My eyes widen.

"Caitlin! Why!?" I scream.

"You're not exactly in the position to be saying anything right now, loser." Sasha said. She adds more force to her foot. I start screaming out of pain.

"Alright, Sasha, You learned how to use that soul-stealing skill, so do it before you go blind." Caitlin said. Sasha begins to crouch down and add more pressure to my back, making me scream a bit. She puts both of her hands on my back. My eyes widen as i feel sudden sharp pain..! Oh my goodness! This hurts so much! Maybe even more than that time when Elesis regained my... AHHH..!

**Meanwhile...Narriative POV**

Elesis's body slowly descends from the air as Marie's arm lowers. Elesis lays on the ground silently, then gets her upper body up slowly. She smiles wickedly as she gets up.

"Her eyes should have a changed color, right?" Marie asked. Diana shook her head.

"No. You don't know much about this spell, right? Her naturally red eyes will make it seem like she isn't corrupted at all. This way she can go inside and distract the others, while we make our move. We'll do this as soon as Jennifer comes back and gives us one of her gauntlets, and Caitlin and Sasha come. " Diana explained. Marie nods slowly. as Elesis bows down to Diana.

"You will wait here for further orders." Diana said. Elesis nods slowly. A portal appears behind the three, and Jennifer walks out of it. Jennifer, having a depressed face, takes off one of her gauntlets and hands it over to Diana. Diana takes it and puts it on. She clenches her fist and then smiles.

"Thank you, Jennifer. Now get out of my sight." Diana said. Diana puts her hand out at Jennifer and a portal appears behind her. Jennifer slowly nods and walks into the portal Diana created for her, and disappears.

"You don't have to be so mean to her." Marie said. Diana quickly turns to Marie.

"Are you trying to defend her? One more peep out of you, and you'll be dead. You know fully well that i am ten times stronger than you right now, thanks to the power I've gained. Those two powerful souls made me so much stronger," Diana starts laughing hysterically. "Ahem. What i am trying to say is, If you ever choose to disobey me, you won't survive." Marie nods slowly.

"Yes ma'am." She said.

"For now, we will wait for Sasha and Caitlin to arrive with a soul. I will absorb its power and become stronger, much stronger. This, plus the souls of random evil demons that we hunted before this started, and the souls we are about to hunt now, i will become much, much stronger." Diana explained. She starts chuckling a bit.

**Meanwhile...Elsword's POV**

Oh my goodness this hurts so much! Ugh! I continue to scream loudly in pain.. Somebody! Anyone! Help me! Please! Ugh! Everything becomes white. I can't see anything but white now... I look down and see that i'm not in pain anymore. I'm actually even sitting down.. What? I stand up, looking where I am. Everything is white...Am I.. I am in that place. What was it called...? Whatever. Wait, If i'm not in pain right now, and Caitlin told Sasha to take my soul... No. No! I turn around to see Aisha, away from me, in a night gown and in a cross position, protecting me from a extremely bright, white light. I slowly go closer to her and block some of the light with my hand.

"Aisha!" I scream. I approach her. "Aisha, why are you doing this!? Why are you protecting me, even though I did that!? I doubted myself, i tried to hide it, but i actually did! Aisha!" I grab her arm. "Please, don't leave me!" Aisha slowly turns her head to me. She shakes her head slowly, as a tear falls down her cheek. "No! No, no no! Please! Don't leave me..!" Everything becomes white again, and i'm back in the forest with Caitlin and Sasha. The pressure on my back is gone, Sasha must have moved her foot away. The spell must be over... I'm still here though. I'm still in my body. Aisha... She.. .She sacrificed herself. She sacrificed herself for me... Why!? Why for me!? I slowly feel my eyes become heavy..Am i going to go unconscious...?

"Now to finish him off." I hear Sasha say. My eyes widen. Is this it..?

"Wait." I hear Caitlin say.

"What?" Ugh... I hate how i'm on my back. I can't see whats going on.

"You can't just finish him off, i thought you liked him."

"Huh?"

"You know, Like-Like him."

"I don't understand."

"..You, crushing on him?"

"I told you, that was an act."

"Act my butt. Right before Marie used that spell on you, you kept saying that Elsword would save you, and blah, blah, blah. Last time i checked, Sasha, corruption doesn't change your feelings to others. Well not too much."

"That was a while ago, you shouldn't care! Why are you defending him anyway?"

"Because you like him, hes technically your first crush, so i can't really let you just get rid of him because you're not in your right mind."

"Not in my right mind!? I am! I'm killing him now, so he won't get in the way!"

"You already took his soul, thats enough, isn't it? Maybe we can ask auntie to give that soul back so we can bring back Elsword, then you can have as much fun with him as you'd like! Don't you want that? And i'm talking to the real Sasha here, not this fake in front of me."

"What?"

"You heard me, faker. You're not my sister, My sister would never kill."

"You never said that when i even said 'I'm so going to kill everyone' That spell woke me up, Caitlin!" I hear a portal appear. Then, after a moment, disappear.

"I know. I know i didn't care when it came to other people, but when you said that you were going to kill Elsword, something about that ticks me off. You would never kill any of your loved ones. I know this about you, i've lived with you all my life until i died." Died!? What!? Caitlin has more explaining to do than i thought. I hear footsteps. Its becoming a little quieter each time. Somebody must be walking away. I'm guessing Sasha?

"Loved ones!? I don't love Elsword! I just-"

"Regardless if you had a crush on him or not, you wouldn't kill at all in the first place! Heck, while you were being 'corrupted' I thought you would still resist on killing people, or stop me when it came to killing people no matter what. I was even proud of it! It didn't bother me before, but it does now. You're not Sasha, and I have proof!" Caitlin screamed. Dang! Caitlin should be a lawyer when she grows up! Wow.

"What do you mean!?"

"My proof is just you in general. I just remembered that you never liked lipstick, or ponytail hairstyles. Need I say more?"

"What!? I-I'm Sasha! The one and only! I'd attack anyone who'd get in my way, and Elsword is in my way. Now you get out of my way before I get really angry!"

"Thats more poof right there. No matter what, no matter how angry i made Sasha, she'd never seriously hurt me, or threaten me.

"Don't make me do this..!"

"Go on, do it! I dare you, faker! I'm in your way! Don't you want to kill Elsword!?"

"Caitlin..!"

"Thats right, shoot me. Shoot your little sister. I remember how Auntie said that this was a 'spell to release ones inner demon' but she was obviously lying. I don't know what kind of spell she really used on you, and I highly doubt this 'corrupting spell' is real. but I do know one thing. I want my sister back, I want the old Sasha back!"

"Shut up!" I hear a laser fire, then Caitlin scream, and then a thud. My eyes widen. "C-Caitlin! Are you okay!? Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry!" I hear Sasha scream, then i hear more footsteps. I guess in the end, Sasha is still in there somewhere... Wait. She said that when her biggest dreams have become reality, then she'll come back, right..? I feel my eyes become a bit heavier. Ugh.. I don't know why i feel so weak now.. I'll have to move quickly before i pass out. I turn my head a bit to find Sasha, and see her crouched down, with both hands on her mouth. She is next to Caitlin, who is laying on the ground. I quickly use all of my strength to get up, then sprint to Sasha, who is a distance away from me. Sasha doesn't even notice me. I approach her and quickly fall to my knees to get to her level. I grab both of her shoulders and kiss her. Aisha is so going to be angry at me for this, but its for the best! I hope this is her 'biggest dream'. Ugh... I keep my eyes open to see Sasha's face. Her eyes are widened... Of course. Are they...? They are! They're becoming brown again! Yes! Yes! I was right! Thank goodness! Sasha suddenly falls back and collapses. I feel my eyes become heavier and heavier. Then, everything becomes black.

**Meanwhile...**

Diana, Elesis and Marie wait patiently for Sasha and Caitlin in the forest.

"Hmm... It seems that they are running late. Oh well. I will have Daniel serve as a replacement." Diana said. She puts her arm out and a portal appears before her. Daniel walks out of it and bows down to Diana. "You will wait here for further orders. Elesis! You will go to your original HQ. Immediately." Elesis nods and starts walking away. Diana smiles wickedly.

"They'll never know its not her," Diana snickers a bit. "Everything is going according to plan."

**End of Chapter 7**

**Okay, I'm going to say my normal 'thanks for reading' and tell ya' when the next chapter is coming (Maybe two weeks or more. Holidays op. Marry Christmas or happy whatever you celebrate!) But i'd like to say one thing first. It starts with an R and ends with a W. Go on, guess. Thats right, REVIEW. I'm asking politely for you to review, please. Its not like i'm going to come out of your screen and bite off your fingers as soon as you click on 'review', its right down there, go on, type something. Heck, you could even review hi, and i'll even say hi back. (Go on do it say hi I dare you) Now type something on that box below and say something, plox. Any complaints/complements? Any questions? Any mistakes I've missed? Anything you'd like to say to me? (Y'know, if you'd like to murder me for making Aisha die, tell me how many weapons you have at home if i try to jump out of your screen and bite your fingers off...etc.) Go on, type it. If you don't I'll eat your fingers off. Thats right, i wont even return your fingers to you. I'll eat them in front of you and laugh evily as i do it. **

**What?**

**What!?**

**Eh, least i tried.**

**TL;DR: Thanks for reading and please review or i'll kindly bite your fingers off! (Don't worry i'm kidding) Bye bye!**

**No i'm not joking, i'm serious i will bite your fingers off**

**stop laughing at me**

**For real now, Bye. Thanks again!**

**you better review though**


	8. Chapter 8: Child of Destiny

Chapter 8: Child of destiny

Noah continues to run aimlessly through the forest. The forest fire that started startled me so much, that I thought i'd faint! I continue to run.. Where am i!? Wheres Aisha's house!? Aaaagh! Get the fire away from me! I sprint through some more trees, and find myself back in a col-de-sac. Oh sweet sanctuary! I beam and start sprinting to Aisha's house. I start banging on the door and screaming.

"Open up, open up, open up!" I scream. Lowe quickly opens the door for me.

"What!? Oh, Noah! You're back. We were about to go start looking for you." I push Lowe away and run inside the house. Everyone gasps when they see me enter the living room.

"Noah!" Raven screamed. I ignore him and quickly get to the couch. Eve is laying on it, and Chung is sitting beside her. I push away Chung and pull Eve away from the couch. I quickly jump on the couch and start shivering in fear.

"Get the fire away from me!" I scream.

"Fire? What happened?" Raven asked. I continue to tremble.

"The fire.. Its coming for me! Get the fire away from me! Please, anyone!"

"Oh no! Theres fire coming this way!" Rena screamed. I scream at the top of my lungs and jump on the couch. I hear Rena and Ara laugh as i tremble in fear on top of the couch. Then, everyone else starts to laugh at me. I slowly stop trembling and jump down from the couch. I sit on it and sigh.

"Oh ha, ha, ha, very funny, huh. Ugh.." I sigh again. I'm trying to calm myself down... My heart is beating way too fast. C'mon Noah... deep breath...deep breath.

**Jennifer's POV**

I hate the fact that mom is just... Ugh! I walk back and forth while being in the deep part of the demon world. The sky is black, and theres no sun, as usual. I hate everything about this whole thing! Why the heck do we have to do this in the first place!? Just cause we're a family called the Eversors!? I stomp my foot. Every time we do something evil, i always think, would daddy want this!? I sigh deeply. Daddy... Daddy was such a good person, why the heck would he marry a sick, horrible woman like mom!? This just doesn't add up. Maybe if i go back... back to where I lived before, I may find some clues. I turn around and summon a portal. I have to find the truth. I walk inside it, then teleport to a village. I'm still in the demon world. The village is empty, but the houses look fine. All of them have brown roofs, and yellow paint on the walls. I sigh. This place holds so many memories. I wonder why everyone is gone though..

"Hello," I suddenly hear from a familiar voice. What the... I turn my head back. "Whos there!?" I scream.

"I am." I hear again. I gasp and turn around. Nobody there.

"Show yourself," I go into a fighting stance. "If you want a fight, then you've got one!" Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a pink colored, transparent white haired girl. I forget the name of the outfit shes wearing... Code Battle... Saraph? I think thats it. Whatever. Wait... I think... is this the same girl that i fought before in the angel castle!?

"How did you get here!? I thought I already took your soul! You shouldn't be able to do this at all!"

"I escaped."

"Escaped!? What do you mean, escaped!?"

"I escaped."

"How!?"

"I just did." I gasp.

"Thats right! very strong souls are hard to contain. I forgot that. No wonder mom told me not to collect the souls of really strong people like you. You're lucky i forgot to hand you over to her," I glare at her. "Well!? aren't you going to have your revenge? Bring it!"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"There is no reason to fight a non-evildoer." I gasp.

"Wh-What!?"

"I broke free a long time ago, but i hid myself from you. I was unable to completely escape, but i still hid from you. I saw you defend Noah. She was an enemy, yet you defended her anyway. Even when an ally of yours was watching. That was very bold of you. Its because of this i decided to talk you." I start laughing and scratching my head.

"Aww... You're making me blush. I guess i can be a little bit nice sometimes. You seem nice too, i guess." The girl nods.

"I'm going to ask you this. Can you bring me back to my old body?" She asked.

"You? To your old body? You know i can't do that! Mom'll cut my head off!" The girl nods.

"I understand," She said. Well she took that lightly. "Uh, Do you want to come with me? Well, you don't have a choice anyway," I start laughing.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay." This is perfect! I've wanted to talk with at least somebody. I smile and start walking ahead toward the village. The girl's transparent body follows me without moving her legs. Heh, its like having a pet. The sand blows by me as i walk to my old house's door. I open the door. My house still looks the same. There are stairs that go up in front of me, leading to the living room. The living room has yellow walls, a brown couch and brown windows. the floor was made of brown wood.

"My daddy loved the color brown," I say. I walk up the stairs in front of me and enter the living room. I start looking around. Maybe there are clues here. I continue to search the area, then eventually sigh. I turn around to see more stairs going up. I start running up the stairs, going up to the second floor. the second floor has doors on the walls. I open one of them. This one has to be my dad's room. My dad's room has a brown bed, brown sheets, and brown walls.

"Okay, maybe my dad was obsessed with brown." I told the white haired girl.

"Perhaps," The girl commented. I chuckle a bit. I walk to the bed and crouch down, to check for any clues. With my hand under the bed, I find a brown book with the word diary on it. I gasp a bit and open the book. I begin reading it.

**Meanwhile...**

Elesis walks to the stoop of Aisha's house and knocks on the door. A demon opens the door, and Elesis walks inside.

"Elesis! There you are." Raven screamed. Elesis nods and walks to the living room to join the others. Everyone but Noah is sitting on the floor. Eve, who is still not moving, is leaning against the couch, where Noah is still sitting alone. Chung stares at Eve, then sighs. He turns his head to the rest of the group.

"Wheres Elsword? Shouldn't he be with you?" Rena asked. Elesis shakes her head.

"No, He told me he had detention."

"For?"

"He got in a fight with another student."

"Heh, you'd think the sword hes carrying around would scare people away," Noah said. "I told him not to bring it with him, but he wanted to, just in case."

"Elesis, while we wait for Elsword to come, do you want to talk about... You know who? You can go tell us in Aisha's room. With only Ara and I, of course." Rena winks.

"Who?" Elesis asked.

"Who's you know who?" Chung asked.

"So you finally decided to talk," Rena smiles. "Do you have any ideas on what to do?"

"I say that we just wait for Elsword to come, then we'll discuss a bit more. Now, Elesis, answer my question please."

"I have no idea what your talking about, seriously." Elesis said as she stood up.

**Meanwhile...**

Diana, Marie, and Daniel have their backs against the door of Aisha's house. The door is slightly open for them to see whats going on inside.

"Daniel, do you know any freezing spells or anything to make the enemy unable to move?" Diana asked. Daniel shrugs. "Not really." Diana sighs.

"Well, I know one way to get them without anyone noticing." Marie said. Marie walks away from the door and into the sidewalk. She puts her hand out and a portal is summoned.

**Meanwhile...**

Everyone is staring at Elesis.

"Well, I dunno if i should. I mean, everyone might laugh at me or something." Elesis said. Rena shakes her head slowly.

"No worries. We're all friends here. Just let it all out, open up to us! Tell us everything." Rena smiles gently. Elesis shrugs.

"I dunno..." She said. Suddenly, a silent portal appears behind Lowe. Then, an arm reaches out and grabs Lowe's mouth. Lowe's eyes widen. The demon is then quickly pulled into the portal, and no one notices.

**Meanwhile..**

Marie pulls out Lowe from the portal, and slams him into the ground. Lowe starts squirming and screaming. Lowe's screams only came out as mumbles. Diana silently walks over to Lowe and puts the gauntlet out at him. Lowe's eyes widen, and then close. A red orb lifts up and is sucked inside the gauntlet. Diana smiles.

"I will take all of the minor demons without any of the stronger ones noticing myself. You will use the corrupting spell on all of them." Diana said.

"What? I thought it wouldn't work when the person doesn't have a soul?"

"Just do it." Marie nods and puts her hand out at Lowe. A purple and black aura appears around Lowe as Marie moves her arm up. Lowe is lifted up in the air. "You need to pick up the pace too, there are more on the way." Diana said. Marie sighs and nods.

"Whatever you say," Marie said.

"How much longer do i have to wait!?" Daniel asked. Diana sighs.

"Just wait. I'll tell you when its time. I will start grabbing demons, get ready." She said.

**Meanwhile... Jennifer's POV**

I gasp, turning the last page. I can't believe it. My father...

"What happened?" The girl asked. I sigh and close the book.

"My father was a awesome and kind man, But he married Diana. My so called mother was acting fake around him the whole time, trying to hide her plans. In reality, She trusted no one. One day, when my sister and I were born, they had a fight. They decided to separate us. I went to my dad, and my sister went with my mother. My dad raised me, teaching me everything he knew about fighting. Sadly, he was murdered by non other than Diana. But thanks to this book here, I just found out something else. The reason why he raised me to fight is because he wanted me to one day stand up to Diana, and defeat her. He wanted me to be a hero. I didn't even find out about this until just now... I was so young back then," I sigh and lower my eyes. "I didn't even do any heroic stuff. I've been doing nothing but evil with her. I feel as if i failed my father."

"Thats not true." The girl said. I gasp and look at the girl. "Even though you were enemies with Noah, you might have saved her life. I watched you defeat Chung, and as soon as you saw the tears on his face, you spared him." She has a point.

"Thats because daddy rubbed off on me."

"Yes, that is true. You have also been a villain for a while, but theres still one option right now: redemption. You can redeem yourself here, its not too late." I gasp.

"You're right. I can be the hero daddy really wanted me to be," I smile. "Thanks... Whats your name?"

"Eve."

"Oh. Alright Eve, for helping me, I'll try my absolute hardest to get you your body back! i swear!"

"I'm sure you will," Eve said. She nods. I start running out the door and start running down the stairs. They must be at the enemy's HQ... I stop running. I don't know where that is. Darn it!

"I can tell you," Eve said. I beam and nod.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" I scream. I start running again, and I leave the house.

**Meanwhile...**

"I dunno if i should." Elesis said, putting her finger on her chin. She pretends to be deep in thought, as other demons are dragged into portals behind them one by one. No one seems to notice.

"Hey..." Ara said. Elesis gasps. "You need to push past uncertainty and just tell us!."

"Yeah!" Rena said. A portal appears behind one last demon. The demon turns around and gasps, then is grabbed then dragged by the hood. The demon screams before being pulled into the portal. Everyone looks over to where the demon was, but the demon is already gone. Nick's eyes widen as he stands up and turns to the door. He begins running to it. Elesis gasps again.

"What the heck was that!? Where did everybody go!?" Rena screamed. Elesis quickly runs to Nick and grabs his shoulder. She quickly turns him around and kisses him. Nick's eyes widen as Elesis slowly wraps her arms around him, leaving Nick unable to move.

"Ooooooh!" Everyone but Eve screamed.

**Meanwhile...**

Marie lowers her hand slightly at the last demon being corrupted, and gasps.

"Whats wrong?" Diana asked, watching her.

"I sense something. Competition." Marie said. Diana shrugs.

"Whatever," She said slowly. "Are you almost done?"

"Yes. Corrupting these guys isn't very hard."

"Good. I heard somebody scream, so i'm assuming that they found out. Get ready to fight." Diana said. Marie nods. The last demon slowly descends as she lowered her arm. The demon lands gently on the ground, then gets up. The demon silently gets up, and smiles.

"Go over there with the rest of them." Diana demanded. The demon silently joined the line of demons on the sidewalk. All of them have evil smirks on their faces. Daniel and Lowe are on the sidewalk with them as well, waiting.

**Meanwhile...**

"Elesis! Let go of him! He can't breathe!" Samuel screamed. Everyone but Eve is up and is trying to pull Elesis away from Nick. Elesis quickly lets go of him, and Nick collapses on his back. His eyes are closed. "Nick!? Nick! You knocked him out!" Samuel sighs.

"Oh, Oopsies." Elesis said. Everyone turns their head to Elesis.

"Oopsies? Never heard you say that before." Raven said. Elesis shrugs and walks to the door. She opens it, then looks outside. She smiles and runs outside to join the line of demons on the side walk.

"Are we ready?" Elesis asked. Marie nods.

"Hey guys! Elsword is here! Hes outside! Come outside!" Elesis shouted. After a while, everyone but Eve and Nick run outside, then gasp at the demons in a line. Elesis smiles wickedly.

"Elesis! What the.. What is this!?" Rena screamed. Elesis starts laughing wickedly as all the demons beside her summon their demon blades. Elesis summons her demon blade as well. Noah gasps, seeing Diana with the line of demons.

"Its that woman! The one who has a black robe is Diana! I forgot to tell you all, but when she takes souls, she becomes much stronger!" Noah explained. "She took the souls of my friends, and she might take ours as well! We can't afford to lose here!" Noah summons her staff quickly as everyone else but Raven summon their weapons. Raven unsheathes a blade master's sword near his waist.

"Marie! Why!?" Ara screamed. Marie stairs at Ara, then sighs.

"Its what i have to do." Marie said.

"Elesis... Lowe...! Everyone! Are they corrupted!?" Raven screamed. Elesis nods.

"Yes. In fact, I'm corrupted and proud!" Elesis screamed. Raven gasps.

"You'll pay for what you've done with Elesis!" Chung screamed. Suddenly, a portal appears between them both. Jennifer walks out of it and smiles.

"Hey guys!" Jennifer screamed. She smiles. "Whats up?"

"You!" Chung screamed. He glares at Jennifer furiously. Jennifer turns to Chung.

"Don't worry! I'm on your side." Jennifer said. She sighs.

"Jennifer! What are you doing here!? Get out!" Diana screamed.

"Shut up, i wasn't talking to you."

"What!? How dare you speak to your mother that way!? Your father.."

"Would be proud. You're not my mother, I refuse to acknowledge it. You're a monster. You killed my father." Diana's eyes widen.

"What!?"

"You heard me. I know about everything now, You tried to trick me into thinking I'm supposed to be evil like you, like an Eversor, but i refuse. I want to throw that last name away. Just because i'm an Eversor doesn't mean i can't be me. I'm me. I'm the person.. no, the hero my father wanted me to be. The hero that will defeat you."

"Hero!? Not this nonsense again. Since you dared to disobey me, I have a very, very harsh punishment ready for you."

"Okay, fine, bring it on." Jennifer said. She puts her arm out at Diana and closes her eyes. A portal silently appears behind her. Nobody notices. "Okay Eve, i need you to give me some of your strength. Give me that power you had to fire lasers and junk. C'mon, please?" Jennifer whispered. Eve's transparent body appears behind Jennifer. Eve nods, then puts both her hands out at Diana with Jennifer. Chung's eyes widen.

"Do you guys see that!? Tell me if i'm crazy, but I see Eve there with her!" Chung screamed. Everyone watches in awe as a blue orb appears near Jennifer's gauntlet palm. The blue orb starts spiraling as it grows slowly.

"Here it comes! Take this!" Jennifer screamed. An extremely fast laser is fired at Diana. Diana defends herself and blocks the attack. The recoil pushes Diana into the portal, and the portal disappears with Diana. Jennifer starts breathing heavily, then gasps.

"Hey you! Blondie! Go get Eve's body, we're getting out of here!" Jennifer screamed. Chung gasps and immediately starts running inside the house. The rest of the demons just watch, astonished.

"You, Grand Archer! Use that skill, uh... Wall of wind or something! We need it to be large enough to block them!" Rena nods at Jennifer's orders and aims her bow. Jennifer sprints to Aisha's stoop.

"Stop them!" Marie screamed. The demons start running to them.

"Wind wall!" Rena screamed. Rena summons a huge wind wall, in between them and the demons. The demons stop running, and start attacking the wind wall. The wind wall deflects their attacks, rendering them useless. The demons continue to attack regardless. All but Marie. Marie sighs and watches them escape through the wind wall. Chung jumps away with Eve in his arms, Raven jumps away with Nick on his shoulder, Ara jumps away alone, and Noah teleports away. They all are on the roof, waiting for Rena and Jennifer. Rena is focusing on the wall and is trying to maintain it, while Jennifer stares at Marie. Marie frowns. Jennifer punches her chest, and points her fist at Marie.

"I'll come back for you, I swear." Jennifer said. Marie nods slightly. She smiles then jumps away. She lands on top of Aisha's house, with the others. Raven runs to the edge of the roof.

"C'mon Rena! Lets go!" Raven screamed. Rena nods and jumps away. The wall disappears and some demons jump at them. Rena gets to the roof quickly.

"Aero Strafe!" Rena screamed. She fires an enchanted arrow at all of the demons that jumped at them. The Arrow knocks them all away, and a huge blast is heard.

"Run!" Ara screamed. They all jump away. A portal is summoned next to Marie, and Diana comes out of it quickly. She glares furiously as she comes out, then gasps.

"Where did they go!?" Diana screamed. Marie sighs.

"They got away," Marie said. Diana grabs Marie's neck and starts chocking her. She lifts Marie up. Marie's eyes widen.

"And you let them get away!?" Diana screamed.

"They...Used...Magic..." Marie's eyes began to close, she was about to become unconscious. Diana sighs and lets go of Marie, letting her fall on the ground. Marie coughs a bit.

"No matter what, next time, Do not let them get away!" Diana screamed furiously at the demons. The demons groan as they get up. Marie sighs and gets up as well.

"Where did they go!?" Diana screamed. Marie sighs.

"I don't know. They just disappeared." Marie said. Diana stomps the ground in anger. She falls to her knees and starts pounding the ground. Marie watches and sighs again. Elesis gets up, then walks away.

"I'm going to go look for someone." Elesis announced. Diana continues to punch the ground in anger. Marie slowly puts her arm on Diana's shoulder. Diana slaps Marie's hand away from her, then continues to pound the ground. Elesis watches, then sighs. She walks away and starts walking into the forest.

**Meanwhile...**

Ara, Nick, Raven, Rena, Noah, Jennifer and Nick jump off the roof and land on the backyard. The back yard was just fences and over grown grass. There was a forest ahead. They all jump away from the backyard and start running ahead, inside the forest.

"Guys! Lets stop here! I need to catch my breath..." Noah said. Everyone sighs loudly and stops running. They all sit down on the floor together.

"Hey blondie! Lemme see Eve for a sec." Jennifer said. Chung groans.

"My name is Chung, thank you very much."

"Whatever, just give her to me."

"Why should I!? What're you gonna do, hurt her more!? You've done enough, just leave her alone!" Chung screamed.

"Listen to me, Do you want Eve back or not!?" Jennifer screamed. Chung pauses for a moment, then sighs. He walks slowly to Jennifer. He lays Eve down gently next to Jennifer.

"If you do anything to hurt her, I swear.. I'll destroy you." Jennifer nods. She gets up, then puts her gauntlet out at Eve. Eve's body floats up into the air, as a pink orb floats slowly inside of her. Everyone watches in awe. Eve's body falls back on the ground. After a while, she gets up. Everyone gasps.

"Thank you," She said. Chung beams and immediately embraces Eve. Eve gasps and they both collapse.

"Eve...! I missed you so much!" Chung screamed. His eyes become teary. Eve nods and slightly smiles.

"Is this what you call... happiness?" Eve asked. Chung nods and continues to hug Eve. He pulls away slightly and looks into her eyes. Eve narrows her eyes and kisses Chung. Chung closes his eyes and kisses her back.

"Okay... While they do that...uh.. I have some questions for you. Are we sure we can trust you? I mean, you're an enemy." Raven asked. Jennifer sighs.

"I don't care if you trust me or not, I'm against that woman now. I swear on my life, i will never help her again."

"I understand. So your mind is set? You're going to join us?"

"Either that, or i'm on my own."

"I don't know..." Raven said. Jennifer nods.

"If you don't want me, then i can leave." She said. Eve quickly pulls herself away from Chung for a moment.

"Raven, she saved Noah's life." Eve said. Everyone but Eve and Jennifer gasp.

"Wh-What!?" Noah screamed.

"I see. Okay, i guess you can join us." Raven said. Jennifer beams and nods.

"Alright! How can i help!?"

"You can start by telling us everything you know." Noah said.

**Jennifer tells them everything she knows.**

"We already know about everything you just said. Whats your name?" Ara asked.

"Jennifer." Jennifer sighs. "Thats everything I know about this stupid thing. I'd tell you about the soul thing, but this lady over here already told you guys." Jennifer explained. She looks over to Noah. Noah smiles.

"Thank you Jennifer, for saving my life." She said. Jennifer scratches her head and chuckles.

"No problem,"

"Guys! This is bad! We forgot about Elsword!" Ara screamed.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about one thing too. Diana was going on about finding some guy named Ran." Jennifer said. Everyone gasps.

"What!?" Ara screamed.

"Yeah. Dunno about him. Is he really strong or something?"

"We need to get to Ran before she does!" Ara screamed. Ara starts to run ahead.

"Ara, stop! We have an advantage. Diana doesn't know where he is, but we do. Just sit tight and wait for Elsword to come, then we'll get him, then, we'll start planning." Ara sighs and nods at Raven's words. She sits back down.

"Fine." Ara said.

"Now we wait."

**Meanwhile...Elsword's POV**

I wake up, and can't see a thing. Everything is black... I get up and sigh.

"Whats wrong, sad that Aisha is gone!?" I hear a familiar voice. Oh no... Thats right.. Aisha isn't here with me! Its... Its probably that demon part of me, the super demon eye its self... If i recall well enough.. This is what happens when a super demon eye takes over, and makes the demon crazy. I see glowing red eyes in front of me. I flinch and gasp. I look near my waist to find my sword. Its not there. I try to summon my demon blades. They're not appearing. The eyes form a figure. Its body looks exactly like me, but its pitch black. Its that same thing! That monster that tried to kill me, until Aisha saved me. Now that Aisha is gone.. I have to face it. Two demon blades appear to its hands.

"I can't lose! I have too much to live for..! I can't afford to lose here!" I scream. I try my hardest to summon my demon blades. I can't! Its not coming..! I take a step backwards. I... Ugh..! Everyone.. i think this is it. I'm sorry. I close my eyes, accepting fate. I start remembering Aisha's voice...

"Every time you were pushed down, you never hesitated to get up!" I hear Aisha's voice echo in my mind. I gasp. Shes right. I'm not going to lose here, i can't lose here! I have too many people counting on me, and i'm not going to let them down. I can't and won't lose! Come on... Demon blade..! Summon! What I desire the most is to live! Please! come on..! I gasp and smile, as one of the demon blades the shadow had disappears. I prepare myself.

"Bring it on, monster!" I scream. I start running at the figure and attack it. The figure blocks the attack. It starts roaring, as if it was a wild monster. What the heck is this..? It dashes away from me and glares at me with those eyes of his. Ugh.. I can't get used to that. It dashes at me at extreme speeds. I scream and flinch as i see it right in front of me. Those eyes are seriously giving me the creeps! The shadow prepares to swing, then swings its blade at me. I get knocked away. That pose... That swing.. Its... Its Mega Slash, no doubt. I land on my back and groan. I get back up slowly, then fall to my knees. Wh..What? I try to use my arms to stay up as the shadow slowly approaches me. I think that attack hurt me more than i thought it would... Ugh...

"Hey! Elsword. If you die to that thing, you don't deserve to be called my brother!" I hear Elesis say. Gosh, thats not very nice. But shes right, i can't die to this thing.. I get back up to my feet, and start running at the shadow. The shadow starts running at me as well. We both hold our swords with both of our hands.

"Mega slash!" I scream. I slash at the shadow before it slashes me. I hear the shadow scream in pain, then hear an explosion. I turn around to see that the shadow is gone. I sigh out of relief, and a light appears from the sky. I smile as i look up at the light, then everything becomes white. Now everything is black all of a sudden again. Its as if somebody turned off the lights. I... I'm laying on the ground. I open my eyes and lift my upper body up. I look around the place. I instinctively put my hand on the blade Noah gave me, which was beside me. I see.. trees... Where am i again..? Oh right! I'm in the forest between my school and Aisha's house. I turn my head to see Elesis, her hands on her hips and eyes glaring. I gasp and stand up.

"Elesis!" I screamed. Elesis sighs.

"Hey Elsword." Elesis said. I start to beam, then frown.

"Thanks for the encouragement back there, but i think that was a little bit too harsh."

"It was necessary, you needed it because you're weak." Elesis said. I gasp. What!? Why would... My sister of all people, the one i look up to, the one whos always a hero in my eyes.. why!?

"Why would you say that?"

"Because its true. You don't deserve to be called my brother, yet you are. I came here alone so i can eliminate you alone." I gasp. Eliminate me!? Elesis!? This doesn't add up. I know that Elesis would never say something like that..

"You're corrupted, aren't you?" I ask. Elesis smiles wickedly. That smile.. This is definitely not Elesis. I take a few steps back.

"You're not my sister!"

"You could say that. But sadly, i am. I'm happy though, i'm going to completely crush a disgrace."

"A disgrace?"

"I'll say it again. You don't deserve to be called my brother, yet you are." I feel a tear fall down my cheek. Before, when Sasha said it, I wasn't this hurt... it hurts more for my sister to say it... Was i always weaker than her..? Did she just say that i was stronger just to let me feel better? I... I don't understand..Maybe I should be dead, maybe i am an disgrace... Maybe i should have let that shadow kill me. Without Aisha or Elesis's help... i could have been... Wait.

"No." I say.

"Huh?"

"I won't let you call me that, i'm not weak. I know it. Back there, when i was fighting that shadow, I thought i was going to die. Until you and Elesis encouraged me. I just realized something now. The reason why i was able to defeat all of my enemies was because I wasn't alone."

"What? You just proved my point there, you depend on them."

"I don't depend on them, its because i'm not alone. I go through alot of problems, but i get through them because i'm not alone. I went through terrible things, like You 'dying', but I went through it because I wasn't alone. Right now, my friends need me. Just as much as I need them. They depend on me, and I depend on them!" I scream. Elesis sighs.

"So you're embracing the fact that you're wea-"

"I'm not weak!"

"You tell em' Elsword! Friendship OP!" I hear Sasha say. I gasp. Thats right! Sasha is still here! She seems to be back to normal, thats great! Wait. If i fainted next to her, then she should be.. I gasp. She's right behind Elesis.

"Sasha!? You're awake? Wait. Are you blind?" I scream.

"Yup," She said. "Can't see a thing." I sigh.

"...Why should I care? I should leave you here for what you've done." I hear Sasha sigh.

"Listen, Elsword," Sasha said in a serious tone. Whoa, Sasha being serious. Thats... New. "I did some terrible things, but i swear, i had no control of my body. I shot my sister.. and i'm angry at myself for letting it happen. I don't care if you leave me or not, just don't leave Caitlin behind." Sasha sighs again. Sasha... Shes... Shes actually mad at herself. I never heard her say that before..

"Sasha..." I say. This might be the first time i actually feel sorry for her.

"Sorry to interrupt this, but Elsword and I have some unfinished business." Elesis glares at me and summons her demon blade. She points it right at me. "Bring it." I prepare myself, welding my already unsheathed blade.

"Yeah. Lets go." I say.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 9: Sibling Rivalry

**Elsword's POV**

I stare at Elesis, and then start to glare at her. She glares at me as well. We're at a standoff. Okay, while this is happening, I need to find Caitlin. Where is she... I look around for her. Shes no where to be seen. Dang it! I need to-

"Ready or not, here I come!" Elesis screamed. I gasp and prepare myself as she started running at me. I need to focus. I don't want to hurt her too much, so I'll just use fire magic.

"Take this!" I scream as i put my arm out at Elesis. I shoot out a fireball at Elesis. Elesis deflects the fireball with her arm easily. Wh-What!? Thats... Thats not.. Oh right. Shes called a 'Blazing Heart' for a reason. She must be used to fire. My fireballs aren't going to work on her, huh. I let out a sigh quickly and start running at Elesis. I ready my sword as we both approach each other. I slash at her.

"Dodge and Slash!" Elesis screamed. Elesis dodges my attack and counterattacks by slashing upward, sending me up into the air. "Power burster!" I hear Elesis scream. A flame geyser sprouts below me, sending me even higher into the air. I fall on the ground my back and see Elesis staring down at me. Ugh.. She lifts her sword up in the air and prepares to swing it right on top of me! I get my upper body up reflexively and dodge the attack. She... She could have killed me! Then it dawned on me: I could really die here. I get into a fighting stance and glare at her. Elesis starts running at me again.

**Meanwhile...**

"So Jennifer, Everything you know, we already know. We have that down." Raven said. Everyone was sitting next to each other. They formed a circle.

"Elesis wasn't acting like herself before. I mean, Why would she suddenly want to open up to us? And... 'Oopsie'? Something must be up." Rena said. The rest nod.

"How much longer do we have to wait..? What if they already got Aren..?" Ara said. Raven shakes his head.

"He'll be fine. Where is he, anyway?" Raven asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure about where he is, but he might be in my home village... But, he said he wanted to pay a visit to a town... I forget where. Darn it! I need time to remember..." Ara said. Raven nods.

"Alright, take your time." He said.

"Shouldn't we be going to look for Elsword? I mean, we are in the same forest here," Chung stands up. "I say we should! The bad guys might be looking for him! What'll we do if he gets ambushed!? What if-"

"Chung, calm down. We don't know where he is at all. I'm sure he'll find us. Besides, If we move right now, it'll be harder for him to find us." Raven said. Chung sighs and stares at the ground.

"You know exactly what to do. No wonder Elsword looks up to you." Chung looks back at Raven. "But, are you sure that We shoul-"

"Thats enough."

"I... Understood." Chung sighs and stares at the ground again. Raven gets up and walks over to Chung. He puts his arm on his shoulder, and Chung looks up at Raven.

"He'll be fine, Chung." Raven said. He gives Chung an assuring smile. Chung stares at him for a moment. He feels a wave of trust pass by him. He thought to himself: if Elsword trusts him, why not me? Chung nods and smiles back. They both sit down.

"Now we wait." Jennifer said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Noah said. And then, Silence.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword and Elesis glare at each other. Their eyes were as fiery as their blades. Their swords were on fire. They both hold their swords tightly as they stare each other down. They both start sprinting at each other. They both jump at each other at the same time, and slash at each other at the same time. The sound of swords clashing is heard as they pass each other. They both land and turn around. They start sprinting at each other again. They approach each other quickly.

"Assault Slash!" Elsword screamed.

"Sonic Assault: Sting!" Elesis screamed. As they called out their individual skill names, they both charge at each other sword first. The sound of swords clashing is heard again as they pass each other again.

"Unlimited Blade!" They both turned around and screamed. They dash at each other and start slashing at each other at incredible speeds. Their attacks were so identical that each others attacks. Elsword prepared to end the combo with one last slash, as Elesis prepared to do the same. Their swords collide, and a shock wave is created. Elsword's arms shake as he and Elesis have a deadlock. They glare at each other with fire in both their eyes. Elesis jumps away from Elsword.

"Sword Fire!" Elesis screamed. Elesis swings her fiery sword down at Elsword in midair, and a wave of fire is sent at Elsword. Elsword stares at the flame, and then prepares himself.

"Counterattack!" Elsword screamed. He defends himself with his sword, and the flame collides with it. He then lifts it up, sending the flame to the sky. The flame disappears. Elesis lands on her feet as Elsword starts to run at her.

"Windmill!" He screamed. He starts spinning in a windmill fashion, and slowly moves toward Elesis. Elesis smiles.

"Wild Shock!" Elesis screamed. Elesis slams her sword to the ground, and a wave of fire is sent at Elsword. Elsword is knocked away. He falls on his back and groans.

**Elsword's POV**

Ugh...This isn't getting me anywhere! I'm going to lose if this keeps up. Elesis... My sister.. Shes so strong... Too bad shes trying to kill me! Ugh.. I slowly get up, and see that shes watching me. Her gaze sort of creeps me out. I have to get ahead of her somehow.. I have to get stronger in an instant or something! Wait. Can i..? I put my hand on my right eye. Maybe I can use my super demon eye! It hasn't been reacting at all after i beat that shadow.. Maybe.. just maybe...

"Okay, this is my first time using my super demon eye on my own, so uh... I'm supposed to say something cool, then bang! Super demon eye, Right?" I say. Elesis gives me an confused look. I chuckle a bit. I expected her to do that.

"Yes." Elesis said.

"Huh?" Wasn't expecting that reply.

"Go on, say something cool. I'll wait."

"Uhh... Okay! Give me a moment." I sigh. I take a deep breath. Okay Elsword..

"I'll protect my friends! No.. thats not good. Uh..." I hear Elesis facepalm.

"You have no idea how cheesy that sounded," She said.

"Shut up! Wait...Okay uh...Oh screw it," I feel my right eye turn red. I move my hand away from my eye, and glare at Elesis. "You're going down!" I say. Elesis starts laughing as i see lightning around me. So this is how it feels to use a super demon eye without Aisha's help... It feels good.

"You're an idiot, Elsword," Elesis's right eye turns red quickly. Sparks of lightning start appearing around her. "You'll never defeat me." Sparks of lightning start appearing in the air. This isn't going to be an easy fight.

"Elsword, Do you remember? Every super demon eye has one identical ability, the skill blink, and another specific ability?" Elesis said. I nod.

"Yeah. Blink is a teleporting skill. I already know this." I say.

"Sasha has a super demon eye as well, correct? Her specific ability when her super demon eye is activated is to fire lasers without charging them, right?" Elesis says.

"How do you know?" I ask. Elesis shrugs.

"Never mind that, thats beside the point. Anyway, can you guess what my super demon eye's specifi-"

"I heard my name!" I hear Sasha scream. Oh my goodness, not now! Just when Elesis forgot about you, you decide to.. Ugh!

"Sasha, Shut up!" I scream. I start looking around for Sasha. That reminds me... Who was i looking for again? Not Sasha.. Oh no! I forgot about Caitlin! I start looking around for her as well. Caitlin must have been near Sasha when she was shot.. Where is she!? I go on my tip toes, trying to look above Elesis. Elesis sighs and stands aside.

"Hurry up and find her so we can get to the fight." I don't think she knows about Caitlin. Or about her being here. She must be talking about Sasha.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, if you're corrupted, you shouldn't care about Sasha. Heck, you might not care even if you weren't corrupted."

"You're right. I just want you to be focused on this fight. Hurry up." I nod. I see... Sasha. Shes laying on the ground next to Caitlin. They're safe, but what about Caitlin..? Shouldn't she be suffering because of the shot wound? Oh no. I have to put an end to this fight before something really bad happens! I look back at Elesis.

"Elesis, We need to stop this! We can't fight now! Listen, Caitlin is here, and is hurt!"

"I don't care."

"What!? You.. You're not Elesis at all!"

"We already went over this, Elsword. Lets just fight. Forget about those two. You should be worrying about yourself." I sigh and lower my head. I look back up at Elesis with a furious glare.

"You don't care about Caitlin? You should see her as an innocent child! An innocent child's life is in danger, and you don't care!? I'm..I'm going to knock some sense into you."

"Thats cool. Now... Where was I..? Oh right. Do you know what my specific super demon eye's powers are?" Elesis asked. I glare at her.

"No."

"Its empowered fire spells. In other words, you're screwed." Elesis goes into a fighting stance.

"Lets think for a moment. Whos really screwed here!?" I scream.

"Angry because I said 'I don't care'? I'll say it again. Nice and slow for you. I. Don't. Care."

"Shut up!" I scream. The lightning around me intensifies. How dare she...! Elesis... not caring for others...!? Knowing that someone or something is controlling her just makes me so angry right now!

"Blink!" Elesis screamed.

"Blink!" I scream.

**Meanwhile...**

The rest of the Elgang, Jennifer, Noah and Nick continue to wait for Elsword. A huge shock wave is heard. Everyone gasps. Nick's eyes widen as he gets up to his feet. He starts running ahead.

"Nick! Where are you going!?" Chung screamed. Nick stops running and turns around. He waves his arm to them.

"I think he wants us to come with him," Ara said. The rest nod and run to Nick. Nick starts running again as more shock waves are heard. The rest follow.

**Meanwhile...**

Elesis and Elsword teleport and attack each other. The force of their attacks were so strong that shock waves are created. The shock waves covered the sky, and its loud noises could be heard all around. Suddenly, a shock wave is created near the ground. Elesis and Elsword both slide away from it. Their feet create a trail of dirt as they skid on the ground. They both stop skidding on the ground, then start screaming. They start running at each other yet again. They then jump at each other.

"Mega slash!" They both screamed as they approached each other. They both slash at each other with all of their strength. A loud shock wave is heard as they clash. They pass by each other and land on their feet. After a while, Elsword falls to his knees.

"Ugh..!" He screamed. Elesis turns to Elsword and clenches her fist tightly. A flame ignites on her hand. She starts running to Elsword quickly. Suddenly, A shadow dashes at Elesis and kicks her in the face. Elesis flinches and the flame on her fist disappears. She is knocked away by the attacker. She hits the ground and creates a trail of dirt. Her head hits a tree, stopping her. Elsword turns his head and widens his eyes. The attacker is non other than Nick himself.

"Elsword!" Raven screamed as he, Rena, Eve, Chung, Ara, Noah and Jennifer run to Elsword. Elsword gasps. Raven gives Elsword his hand. Elsword takes it, and Raven helps him up.

"I can heal him!" Samuel screamed. Nick puts his arm out, and Samuel walks out of his shoulder. He hops off of Nick's hand and quickly crawls over to Elsword.

"I'm fine, thanks. But i'd love it if you heal Caitlin instea-" Elsword said.

"Guys..? Is that you, guys!?" Sasha screamed, interrupting Elsword. Elsword, feeling angry about Sasha ruining his little 'cool moment', groans out of frustration. He does not say a word, knowing that even if he said something, It wouldn't make a difference.

"Sasha!" Rena screamed.

"Jennifer, you go get Sasha and bring her to Samuel! Everyone else, with me!" Raven commanded. Jennifer nods and runs to Sasha. Elsword, Rena, Raven, Eve, Ara, Chung and Noah join Nick. Elesis groans and gets up slowly. She sees them all, staring at Elesis. Elesis smiles as she walked to face them.

"Hey guys! Whats-her-face is here too! I forgot her name! Who ever this is, she doesn't look to good..!" Jennifer screamed.

"Bring her to me too!" Samuel screamed. Jennifer nods and takes both Caitlin's and Sasha's hands. She then drags them both to Samuel.

"I'm going to heal their wounds now. Okay, give me a second to get my groove on." Samuel said.

"Groove on?" Jennifer asked.

"Shuddap! Don't talk to me! I'm trying to get in the zone here! Okay.. Focus... focus.." Samuel started whispering to himself as Jennifer shrugs, shakes her head and sighs.

"Its no use," Elesis screamed. "Theres no way you can beat me. Even if you do, you won't be able to turn me back to normal!"

"Yes there is. I think i know what my sister's 'greatest desire' is. Its for me to become stronger, isn't it?" Elsword said. Elesis flinches, and her eyes widen.

"Elsword already has become stronger, right? Didn't he train during those months of peace?" Ara asked. Elsword shakes his head.

"No. I didn't. But little does she know, i discovered something before fighting her." Elsword goes into a fighting stance. "My friends are my strength!" Raven, Rena, Eve, Chung, Noah, Ara and Nick go into a fighting stance as well. Elesis laughs maniacally.

"If you really think so, then fight me! Prove it to me, Elsword!" Elesis screamed.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Truth be told, i'm actually kinda excited for the next chapter. Aren't you?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
